Meetung Agent P Again
by Pricat
Summary: Perry's desire to include the boys in his double life encourages him to bring back memories of a certain day but their life gets sweeter because of this but will Perry get busted?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Since this weekend, I have a serious case of ATSD fever and it's been inspiring fan fics but this one came to me today while listening to We Will Meet Again, remembering how Phineas didn't want to forget meeting Agent P which I agree.**

**Perry brings back the boy's memories of the best day all three of them have ever had, and they become stronger together but have to keep the fact that the boys remember a secret.**

**I hope prople enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was the morning after what had happened in the 2nd Dimension, but Perry was in his lair, as it was right in the morning and he'd had a tough night thinking about something, especially as the notion to bring back the boy's memories of yesterday was bubbling up in his heart, looking at the photo of him and Phineas hugging, as he felt warm inside.<p>

"Morning, Perry." he heard somebody say.

It was Platyborg, but the cybernetic platypus sometimes escaped from his dimension to hang out but knew Perry didn't want the boys to know, understanding that Perry could be sent away.

Platyborg saw that Perry was looking at the photos he'd taken yesterday but knew that Monogram had been harsh but an idea came into his mind.

"What if I could help you with your kids remembering?

About yesterday?" he said.

Perry turned around in his chair, curious, knowing he wanted the boys and him to be a team more than ever but knew Monogram would be mad.

But a voice in his head was telling him to do it, as he'd always wanted the boys to know about his double life, but had secretly been mad at Monogram, for erasing the boy's memories of the day.

"Let's do it, Platyborg." he said.

Platyborg smiled as he had something in his paws.

It was a ray gun...


	2. Play Ball

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who faved.**

**Platyborg shoots the boys with the ray which brings back their memories of being in the 2nd Dimension but they have to keep it a secret.**

* * *

><p>Perry tiptoed into Phineas and Ferb's bedroom, with Platyborg but the cybernetic platypus was holding the ray gun in his paws, but was aimimg it at the two sleeping boys.<p>

Perry watched, as a ray blasted out and hit both boys, making Platyborg smile, saluting him.

"Let's see if they remember." he said.

Perry then shook Phineas awake, as the young red head's dark blue eyes open, but saw a puzzled look on the boy's face but then felt him hug him.

"Hey, Agent P."

i can't believe Ferb and I forgot you!" he told him.

Perry smiled hearing this, placing his translator in his ear.

"I know, but you guys did it for me.

Platyborg used a ray to bring back your memories of yesterday, but we can talk about that over breakfast.

We should get ready to seize the day, right?" he said.

Phineas smiled, nodding.

"Let's go have some fun." he said as Ferb joined them.

They then slid down the banister, but Perry was surfing down it, landing on his webbed feet.

Phineas clapped, making him smile.

They then went into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"So, you got Platyborg to bring back our memories, huh?<p>

Thanks, Perry.

Where's Platyborg?" Phineas asked Perry.

The teal furred male was eating cereal from a bowl, and drinking coffee.

"Yeah it was.

He probably went back to his dimension.

We need to talk, boys.

But not here." he said.

Phineas had a feeling they were going to Perry's lair.

The boys were eating breakfast, but saw Perry go on all fours, knowing that the rest of their family didn't know the truth about his secret apart from Phineas and Ferb.

"We're going to my lair." he whispered through his translator.

Ferb smiled, hearing that.

They then ate their breakfast, and the three left the room.

* * *

><p>Perry smiled, as he along with Phineas and Ferb were opening the secret entrance they'd used the last time, but they laughed, going down the tunnel but landed on the chair in the lair, making Perry smile.<p>

"You guys have to kweep my secret.

Monobrow doesn't know what I did.

But now we can be together.

Do you guys promise?" Perry said.

"Yes, Yes we do, boy.

We can have secret fun like we planned." Phineas told him.

Ferb nodded in reply, making Perry relieved, knowing his boys would never tell anybody his secret.

"Let's go play some baseball." Phineas told him.

He along with Perry and Ferb grabbed the baseball launchers and bats, going outside, but Perry smiled, knowing they'd used these to save Danville just yesterday but something was bothering him.

_I hope Francis didn't find out._

_He would understand, right?_

_Phineas and Ferb are smart enough to keep my secret._

_He _then was using his tail relex to bat, but Phineas laughed, as they were having fun, but Platyborg smiled, seeing them having fun, but he was watching them hit home runs.

But Perry was a little nervous about something.

"I hope Monobrow doesn't find out what we did." he told him.

"Just relax, Perry.

Things will work out.

Can I bat?" Platyborg said.

"Fine, Platyborg." he told him.

Platyborg then stepped up to the plate, as Ferb pitched, but the cybernetic platypus hit a home run.

Perry smiled, seeing that, but heard his watch go off, making him nervous, going off to his lair but turned around to face his boys.

"i've gotta go fight Doof, but I'll be back." he said.

Phineas understood as he hugged him.

"Just be careful, buddy." he told hom/


	3. Tired

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and can't believe how many people have faved and reviewed this story but thanks to them.**

**The movie is just epic.**

* * *

><p>Perry smiled, returning later to the Flynn-Fletcher house with minor wounds, but he saw Phineas and Ferb sitting under the big tree in the backyard but got on his hind legs, but he then saw Phineas's blue eyes widen.<p>

"Oh there you are, Perry!

What happened to you?

You must've been fighting Doof pretty hard." he said.

Perry then put the translator in his ear.

"I'll be fine, Phineas.

I'm an agent.

These things happen." he told him whimpering.

Phineas then picked him up, heading to the bathroom, hearing Perry protesting but he ignored him.

"I know you're a big, tough agent, but you need to get cleaned up.

Unless you want the others to know your secret." he told him.

Doof's heart felt warm hearing this, seeing Perry with a first aid kit, as he was placing a cold compress on the black eye he'd given him, but noticed his frenemy had a broken arm and leg, but he was taking care of them while listening to music on earbuds.

Doof smiled, hearing him singing Japanese

Perry sighed, but saw Phineas put idione on him, making him whimper, but Phineas noticed the black eye, putting a compress on it to make the swelling go down.

"Thanks, Phineas." he said through the translator.

"No problem, boy." he answered.

They then went to his and Ferb's room, as Ferb was playing a role playing game, as he and Perry were sitting on the bed.

He noticed that Perry was yawning, as he was tired from fighting Doof and then training at the O.W.C.A but Phineas smiled stroking his teal fir.

He and Ferb heard their parents calling them for dinner.

"Sweet dreams, Agent P." he said leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Later that night while the boys were asleep, Perry got on his hind legs and put on his fedora as he was going to Doof's to help him clean up but also tend to his frenemy's wounds, as it was something he always did, knowing that his and Doof's fights always left a huge mess but he heard Doof moaning.<p>

Perry found the doctor on the couch moaning, with wounds over him from their fight earlier, making the teal furred male feel guilty, but he cleaned up the mess, but afterwards climbed onto the couch.

"Whatcha ya doing here, Perry the Platypus?

Shouldn't you be with your boys?" he asked coldly.

Perry felt bad, knowing Doof was jealous of the relationship he had with the boys, and thought he cared more about them than him.

He then put his translator on.

"I-I'm sorry, Doofy.

I do care about you a lot.

My boys are like my little brothers.

But you're my best friend.

Let me look over you." he told him.

He then was tending to his wounds, using first aid he'd learnt at the agency, but listening to music on his earbuds.

He yawned, as he was tired out from helping the boys, foiling Doof and having fun, but Doof could see the teal furred male rubbing his eyes but smiled as it was cute.

"Maybe you should go home, Perry.

You need your rest." he said.

But the teal furred male was already yawning, snuggling on the blanket on the couch, but his hazel eyes closed in sleep but was sleep talking and chattering along with kicking his legs.

"Goodnight, Perry." he whispered falling asleep.


	4. Going To Caltillian

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and this fic has gotten popular by today alone, and I thank you.**

**Ferb is going to Catilian with Vanessa because Doofy doesn't want to go but he's scared but Agent P will help him out.**

**Yeah I put a little Ferbnessa in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Phineas was nervous, as he and Ferb woke up the next morning but didn't find Perry there but they hoped he was okay.<p>

"Well, he is an agent." Ferb told him.

"Yeah, he casn take care of himself." he replied.

They then went to the kitchen but seeing Perry's collar locket gave Phineas an idea.

"I know what we're gonna do today!" HE SAID.

Ferb then heard beeping from the locket, as the two went to the secret entrance and entered Perry's lair, but saw D.E.I making them curious.

"Let's get Perry back from Dr D." Phineas said.

They then grabbed their bikes, and headed of.

* * *

><p>Doof's dark blue eyes opened, but saw Perry standing beside him with a bowl of cereal, but the teal furred male handed it to him, smiling warmly.<p>

"T-Thanks, Perry.

You take good care of me, don't you?" he said.

Perry was about to answer, when he heard the doorbell ring, as he went to answer it.

Phineas and Ferb were standing there, but let them in,

"Oh there you are, Perry!" Phineas said hugging him.

Doof saw him blush.

But then, Vanessa wearing a black dress making Ferb go wild on the inside, as Perry smiled.

"Dad, what do you think?" she said.

Doof smiled.

"You look stunning, baby girl.

I can't go.

I'm recovering from injuries." he told her.

But then, Perry had an idea.

"Ferb could go with you." he told her.

Phineas along with Doof were wide, but understood as Vanessa smiled.

"Sure, it'll be fun." Vanessa told them.

Ferb faunted at her answer.

Perry and Phineas then picked him up as they left.

* * *

><p>Perry noticed that Ferb was quiet, as they were in the backyard under the tree, but had a feeling it was about tonight.<p>

"Perry, I don't know if I can do this." Ferb told him.

Perry understood, knowing that Ferb had a crush on Vanessa but knew this would happen, but had another idea.

"I'll help you out, Ferb.

Secret agents are ladie's men." Perry said.

"T-That's true.

How're you gonna help me?" Ferb asked.

"Follow me." he told him.

* * *

><p>Perry smiled as he and Ferb were in his lair, as the teal furred male put on a mike walkie talkie, but handed Ferb an earpiece, as the green haired boy understood placing it in his ear.<p>

"Thanks, Perry." he said hugging him.

Perry smiled, as he knew that being an agent could help the boys in situations like this, but hoped Doof was okay, signing into his Skype account but was chatting with his frenemy but would use his webcam to help Ferb.

He knew things would be okay.

* * *

><p>"Ferb, these are beauitful!<p>

Let's go." Vanessa said/

Phineas then saw Perry go to his lair and followed him there, but saw him activate his webcam, as the red head understood but thought it was awesome.

"Let's hope Ferb's okay.

Vanessa makes him a little nervous.." he told him.

.

* * *

><p>Ferb couldn't help smiling, returning to his and Phineas's room as the night had gone well along with getting another kiss from Vanessa, but Perry was still up while Phineas was asleep, but the green haired boy saw the teal furred male on his bed.<p>

"i saw somebody had a good night." Perry said.

Ferb smiled, hugging him.

"Thanks, Perry." he told him going to sleep.


	5. Under The Weather

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to those who've reviewed.**

**Perry's not feeling too well but doesn't want to take the day off from work, but he doesn't want to take the day off.**

**Let's see how it goes.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, as Perry woke up, he noticed that he wasn't feeling ao good, as his nostrils were stuffed up and he couldn't smell, plus his throat was really sore and his fur wasn't it's normal teal colour, but he had to do training and probably a mission, so he had to go.<p>

"Perry, you sure you're feeling okay?

You look like you caught something." Phineas said, as Ferb nodded.

Perry then put his translator in his ear.

"I'll be fine, Phineas.

I'm needed." he told them.

Phineas knew that Perry was being stubborn but knew he was under the weather, but saw him get up but fell over his webbed feet but Ferb helped him up.

"I'm fine, boys." he assured him.

He then walked into the hover car, as he felt warm, but placed the auto drive on, so he could sleep.

He then arrived at the O.W.C.A building.

He was sluggish but had no choice as he went to train.

* * *

><p>Doof was nervous, as Perry was sluggish but saw him perform a shaky judo move falling to his knees, but Doof knelt to his level, but frowned placing a hand on his teal furred head but felt his frenemy was sick scooping him up.<p>

He then went to the couch, lying Perry down seeing trails of mucus from Perry's bill, but brought a Kleenex to his bill.

"Thanks, Doofy." he said weakly but coughing slightly.

Doof then went to make a phone call.

* * *

><p>Phineas and Ferb then arrived at D.E.I, after getting Doof's phone call, but had a feeling that Perry was sick, as they rntered Doof's apartment, ringing the doorbell, as the evil jingle played.<p>

"Oh there you are, boys!

Perry's in here.

He's really sick." he told them.

Both of them entered the apartment, but saw Perry on the couch but asleep with tissues up his bill, making both boys feel bad about the teal furred male.

"Awwwwww poor Perry.

You need a little attention.

I'll make you some soup." Phineas told him.

He and Ferb then left with Perry in Phineas's arms.

* * *

><p>Perry's eyes opened as he felt his head hurt really bad, as Phineas was very worried as he was attached to the teal furred male since they were babies but Perry then saw the red headed boy approached him.<p>

"Come on, boy.

We need to go somewhere." he told him.

The teal furred male was yawning, but sneezing, unaware they were going to the vet's.

* * *

><p>Phineas was in the vet's room, but nervous knowing she was about to give Perry a shot knowing he hated shots, but had a feeling he wouldn't run away.<p>

Perry looked a little scared knowing he was gonna get a shot but then quickly pulled out something from his fedora when the vet wasn't looking.

Phineas smiled, seeing it was the Doofy plush he slept with, but was nuzzling it.

"I think it's okay now." Phineas said.

The vet then loaded up a butterfly needle with a vaccine.

"This won't hurt a bit, Perry." the vet said.

She then found a strong vein in his eught arm, but Phineas heard the teal furred male whimpered but was crying.

Phineas then rubbed his back.

but the vet looked worried.

"He has mild swine flu for his species.

He's gonna need rest, fluids and love to get better.

I know you can do it." she told him, giving him a prescribtion.

He noticed that Perry was asleep with the Doof plush in his arms, curled up and purring weakly.

He then left.

* * *

><p>Perry woke up, feeling ill but saw Phineas enter his and Ferb's room, but was sneezing loudly, making the red head smile sitting on the bed beside the teal furred male, but he and Ferb had their swine flu shots.<p>

"Hey, boy you're awake.

You have a mild case of swine flu.

The vet gave you a shot." he said.

Perry nodded, blowing his bill.

"I can't go on missions, right?" Perry told him weakly.

"Nope, you need to rest.

Ferb told Doof about you being sick.

But we gave you some medicine.

You really scared me, at Doof's place.

I know you're an agent but you should take care of yourself.

Monobrow should know." he said.

Perry agreed, falling asleep, knowing Phineas was right.


	6. Cabin Fever

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to everybody who've reviewed and faved this so far.**

**Perry's stuck in bed because of being ill and kinda has cabin fever but he'll get over it.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Phineas sighed, as he saw Perry trying to leave the house for a mission, but grabbed him before he could leave in the hovercar, but the teal furred male was annoyed at the red head for what he'd just done, placing the translator in his ear.<p>

"Phineas, you know I have to go on a mission." he said coughing slightly.

The red head had worry in his dark blue eyes, but Perry knew that thwy cared about his well being.

"I know, Perry but you're sick.

You need to rest until you get better.

Monogram would understand." he told him.

"I know, Phineas." Perry replied.

Phineas then went back into the house, carrying the teal furred male into the house, but went to his and Ferb's room.

Perry sneezed as the red head was tucking him in, but he was giving him Nyquil which the vet had described for Perry.

"Good boy.

That should make you feel better.

Just stay in bed.

I'll check in on you in a little while."| he told him.

Perry nodded, feeling drowsy, as his eyes closed.

* * *

><p>Doof was bored, as he knew Perry wasn't coming today as he was still ill but then had an idea about going to his frenemy, knowing it could be risky but knew Phineas and Ferb wouldn't be mad if he visited Perry but he also saw somebody crash through his roof, as it was a cybernetic platypus.<p>

"Hey, Doof, bored?

Since Perry's not heere?" Platyborg asked.

"Yes, Yes I'm bored.

But I'm going to him." Doof answered.

Platyborg smiled, knowing how Doof cared about Perry in this dimension, compared to his Doof but shook that thought out of his mind, seeing Doof had something for Perry, an I-Pad but they both left but arrived at Maple Drive, but Phineas and Ferb smiled, as they were done with their project.

"Hey Dr D, Platyborg.

You wanted to see Perry, right?" Phineas told him.

Doof nodded, as he and Platyborg went upstairs as Candace and their parents were out.

They knew that it was okay.

* * *

><p>Perry's eyes opened slowly, hearing the door open but smiled widely seeing Doof enter along with Platyborg, but knew that Doof had been worried about him but Doof saw him smile seeing the I-Pad.<p>

"Thanks, Doofy.

I feel bored, being stuck in here.

Phineas won't let me have any fun." he said weakly.

Doof then went to get something to eat, but Platyborg was nervous, being left alone in the room with his 1st Dimeension self but he knew they hadn't talked but felt guilty.

"You okay, Platyborg?

You don't have to be nervous.

I'm not mad at you." Perry told him.

Platyborg nodded, as he knew it was true.

"Thanks, Perry.

I feel bad you're stuck in here.

Normally at night, I sneak off." he replied.

Perry was curious hearing that.

"You probably have fun." Perry told him.

Platyborg laughed evilly at that.

"Yes, Yes I do." he replied.

* * *

><p>Doof was in the kitchen, helping Phineas make chicken noodle soup for Perry, knowing he liked this stuff when he was ill, but he knew they'd forgiven him for what had happened, but Phineas heard laughter from upstairs, knowing Platyborg was helping Perry with his vabin fever.<p>

"He must've forgiven Platyborg.

He was a little nervous to come over." adOOF SAID.

Phineas understood, as they were going upstairs to his and Ferb's room, but saw Perry and Platyborg lying on Phineas's bed but saw Kleenex tissues up Perry's bill, but he sneezed them out, as Platyborg laughed rolling around on the bed.

"Perry, you okay?

I see Platyborg's been keeping you company." Phineas told him.

Platyborg watvhed, as Phineas was feeling Perry's forehead but frowned.

"You're burning up!|" he said.

"I'll be fine, Perry told him.

Phineas shook his head.

But Doof saw the teal furred male faint, making them worry, but Platyborg felt that he was okay, seeing Phineas scoop him up, but was tucking him back into bed.

"Maybe we should go, Platyborg." Doof told him.

Platyborg sighed, leaving.

Phineas knew Perry would recover soon...


	7. Taking Care Of Things

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and thanks to Rooz and everybody who reviewed and faved the story and Perry's throwing himself into thwe boy's latest project and Platyborg is trying to stop Candace from busting the boys.**

* * *

><p>Phineas was in the backyard with Ferb and Perry, as he was coming up with an idea, but saw Perry grabbing tools, as he hid the fact that he was just as good as them at building, when he'd helped Doof build the Dynamic Ray.<p>

"Since when can you build, Perry?

You've nnever shown us before." Phineas told him.

Perry smiled broadly, as the three brothers were building an amusement park, but didn't notice Platyborg there.

"Wow... that's impressive.

For two kids and a platypus." he commented.

Perry blushed, hearing this from his big brother, but he then heard Candace yelling, about to bust her brothers when Perry got an idea.

"Platyborg, I've got a job for you.

Keep Candace from busting the boys." he told him.

Platyborg saluted, going after the strawberry blond haired teen but Phineas looked nervous.

"She's not gonna get hurt, right Perry?" he asked.

2He knows not to hurt her, Phineas." he replied.

They then went on with building their project.

But Perry then hid, seeing Phineas and Ferb's friends enter the backyard, but he went to go on a mission but hoped Platyborg was okay.

* * *

><p>"Give me back my phone, you mutant!" Candace yelled.<p>

Platyborg was flying through Danville with Candace's cellphone in his paws as the strawberry blond haired teen was chasing him, but she thought her brothers had created him.

"You can't catch me, kiddo.

I guess your phone's toast!" he replied.

Candace was steamed, as Platyborg dropped it and it smashed into pieces, but Platyborg smiled, seeing this leaving.

He then flew back to Phineas and Ferb's backyard. as the amusement park had vanished.

He found Perry under the tree with Phineas and Ferb.

Perry hugged him, seeing what he'd done to Candace.

"That's awesome, Platyborg.

I just wish I'd gotten a chance to ride." he told him.

Phineas understood, but had a snowcone machine, making Perry smile as he loved snowcones as he saw Platyborg take a lick but liked it, making Perry nervous, seeing him put his bill under the machine as blue syrup was over his face, but he was running around the backyard like a crazypus.

"We have to calm him down, guys.

He's hyped up.

Let's go calm him." Perry told them.

The boys then were chasing him around, but then Perry swung from a tree, wrapping Platyborg up in chains.

"Let me go!" Platyborg protested.

Perry shook his head, playing the guitar.

Platyborg then began to calm down, as he fell asleep.

"That's good he's asleep.

I should take him to Doof." Perry said.

Phineas agreed, as they went inside.

Perry then left with Platyborg...


	8. Bad Fur Day

**A/N**

**Here's more and this fic is getting popular by the growing day and thanks to everybody who faved and reviewed as it means a lot.**

**Perry's in a bad mood as he's having a bad day but maybe Doofy can cheer him up.**

* * *

><p>Perry wasn't in a good mood coming back from his mission, as Monogram had been a little harsh on him, but saw Phineas and Ferb having fun, as he became his pet mode, but Phineas noticed the grumpy look on the turquise furred male's face, wondering what had him in a bad mood, seeing his friends leave.<p>

Ferb heard him mutter about Doof and his boss but Phineas saw him taking deep breaths as they'd been scared.

He then put the translator in his ear.

"Sorry, boys.

I'm just having a bad day.

First I screw up training, and almost failed at foiling Doof.

Then Monobrow yells at me." Perry told them.

Phineas understood but knew that taking a bath helped soothe frayed nerves,

"Maybe that'll help.

Thanks guys." he told them.

He then got on all fours, going inside.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Perry couldn't sleep as he was still in a funk but knew the boys had cheered him up a little, but knew only one other person who could cheer him up, as he got on his hind legs, placing his fedora on, and left.<p>

He then arrived at Doof's place, seeing Doof was sitting at a table drinking tea and a buffet of sorts was on the table/

"Geez, you look mad.

Somebody had a rough day, huh?

Sit down and take a load off." Doof said.

A small smile crossed Perry's face at that.

"You know me so well, Doofy." he replied sitting down.

Soof watched, as his frenemy was pouring tea into a cup but sipping it, as he was relaxing but Doof was offering him some brownies.

"Monobrow on your case, huh?

You just relax, Perry." he told him.

The teal furred male smiled broader, knowing that Doof was making him feel better, but looked at the clock, seeing it was late but decided to stay, knowing he could return to Phineas and Ferb im the morning.

* * *

><p>Later that morning, Phineas and Ferb awoke to laughter and talking, as they ran into the kitchen seeing Doof and Perry and making cereal but Phineas smiled, as it was cute.<p>

"HEY, BOYS.

pERRY WAS OVER AT MY PLACE LAST NIGHT.

i FIGURED i SHOULD BRING HIM BACK.

But he insisted on making breakfast." Doof told them.

Phineas smiled as he and Ferb sat at the table.


	9. An Odd Day Off

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic.**

**Perry has a day off and he's helping Doofy get his little half brother, Jerry ready to get adopted.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Later that day, Perry was lying under the tree in the backyard as it was his day off, but was sunbathing after doing judo moves but nd then saw Jerry there, as Doof was still here, but he wondered what was wrong.<p>

"He might be getting adopted from the O.W.C.A shelter today.

You see, Monobrow kinda had him trained but he's in the Special needs division.

I've been helping him with being social.

I figured you'd wanna help, since he's your half brother." he told him.

He then saw Jerry cover his ears, hearing Candace scream, seeing him, but Perry saw him run off, but he and Phineas went after him, ignoring Candace as Doof joined them.

"Where's Jerry, guys?

We need to get him to the shelter." he said.

"Candace scared him, so he ran off." Perry told him.

"This isn't good, guys.

Maybe he's playing Hide and Seek." he replied.

Perry then heard sniffling coming from his basket, and smiled looking inside, finding Jerry.

"Come on, buddy.

Let's get you a family." he said.

Doof agreed, as they and Phineas left.

He then saw Jerry rolling around on the ground, but playing in mud, making Perry worried.

"Jerry, no!

Now we've gotta get you cleaned up." Doof told him.

"Jerry sorry." he replied through his translator.

* * *

><p>Phineas heard laughter from the bathroom, as he and Ferb were curious nut smiled, finding both Doof and Perry there and a chubby platypus splashing them.<p>

"Hey, who's that?

He looks cute." he told him.

Perry smiled, hearing him.

"THAT'S jERRY.

hE'S pERRY'S HALF BROTHER.

he might be getting adopted." Doof told him.

"is he an agent, Doofy?" the red head asked.

"He might be, Phineas.

I'm hoping he gets adopted." Perry told him drying Jerry off.

Phineas then saw the young, chubby platypus holding an Naruto figurine in his arms, but wasn't giving Phineas eye contact.

"Let's go get some lunch, okay?" Perry told him.

Jerry nodded, following him out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Perry smiled, watching Jerry playing with toys on the floor in the living room, as Phineas was with him, but understood as he'd listened to the teal furred male as he was telling him about Jerry.<p>

"Maybe we can help him out." Phineas told him.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Perry was awake as he was lying on Phineas's bed, as the red head was stilln awake.<p>

"You're thinking about Jerry, right?

He seemed happy when he got adopted." he told him.

Perry then put his translator on.

"Yes, Yes he was.

He needs a family, that'll understand him.

He's been in the shelter for too long.

We're going to watch over him, as he needs it.

I might check up on him in the morning." he told him yawning.

"I know he'll probably make another kid happy." he said falling asleep.


	10. Saving His Boys

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to people who faved this but in this chapter, Perry meets up with an old childhood friend who also goes on a campinmg trip with him and the boys.**

**i hope people like.**

* * *

><p>Perry yawned as it was another day of Summer fun with his boys, but he heard chattering, making him curious but he gasped seeing a female jet black furred platypus standing there, as it was somebody from his childhood.<p>

"R-Roxy?

It's been a long while." he told her.

"I know, as we used to be together all the time as kids.

Whatcha ya doing here in Danville?" he told her.

"My family moved to this area, and I kinda became an agent." she told him.

The teal furred male smiled, but heard his spy watch buzz, going to a secret entrance in the tree, but sat in the chair.

Monogram appeared on the screen.

_Agent P, I have some important news._

_You're getting a partner._

perry gasped, seeing the photo of Roxy.

A smile crossed his bill as he left.

* * *

><p>Phineas and Ferb were in the backyard, preparing for a camping trip, seeing Perry dhow up.<p>

"Hey, Perry.

We're going camping.

Who's your friend?" Phineas said.

Perry then put the translator in his ear.

"That's awersome, guys.

Her name's Roxy.

She's an old friend." he told him.

The jet black furred female was in awe, hearing from Perry how he'd brought back the boy's memories with help from Platyborg but she then heard her owner calling for her.

"I gotta go.

Enjoy the camping." she told them.

Perry smiled, preparing for the trip, but bringing things for the trip.

They then saw the car of the Flynn seniors car.

"Come on boy." Phineas told him.

They then left.

* * *

><p>Phineas then smiled, as he saw Perry build a rustic getaway in the woods but he and Ferb were impressed.<p>

"We really rubbed off on you, huh?" Phineas said

Perry smiled, but saw the boys making a pirate ship, as they were going to search for treasure, but the teal furred male was helping out, by steering the ship.

"Since when do you know how to drive, Perry?" Phineas asked.

He put the translator in his ear.

"They taught me at the agency, Phineas." he replied.

But then a storm picked up, making him worried, as the boat crashed, but the teal furred male landed on the island but his heart raced, not seeing his boys.

"Phineas, Ferb!

Where're you?" he yelled.

He was worried, as terror filled his teal furred body.

He hoped that they weren't hurt because he couldn't live with him,self if they were hurt.

He then heard beeping from his locket collat.

He realised that the boys had placed a tracker on him.

He then smiled hoping they weren't hurt.

* * *

><p>Phineas was gritting his teeth, as his arm was broken as he and Ferb were in a cave, which was filling up with water, making them scared.<p>

"Don't worry, I'm sure Perry's coming." Ferb said.

But Phineas hoped it was soon.

* * *

><p>Perry'd heart raced, seeing the boys in a cave, which was filling up with water, making him tense knowing they needed him, as he gritted his bill and entered, making his way through the waves.<p>

_I'm coming, boys._

_Please hold on._

_I won't let you guys get hurt._

_I swore an oath to protect you, even when we were in the 2nd Dimension, and Platyborg and Alt Doof almost hurt you._

"Perry!

I knew you'd come!" Phineas told him.

Perry didn't answer, dragging the boys with him through the waves and out of the cave, but the teal furred male was catching his breath along with the boys.

But his hazel eyes were full of worry, hearing Phineas whimper pointing to his arm.

"We're gonna get off the island and get you fixed up." Perry told him.

He then had an idea, signalling his hovercar.

* * *

><p>Later that night, both Phineas and Perry were lying awake in the tent, as Ferb was asleep, but the red head was being annoyed by his cast on his arm.<p>

"Were you scared, when you couldn't find us?" he asked PERRY.

"Yes, Yes I was.

I nearly choked when you guys were in the cave..

I swore my life to protect you boys." he told him.

Phineas saw him growl in pain but noticed Perry's tail was hurt.

"I must've hurt it while rescuing you guys.

I think I broke it.

I'm fine, Phineas." he replied.

"Stay here, boy." he told him.

The teal furred male sighed.


	11. Going To the Vet

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Perry's going to the vet's as his tail's bugging him but he doesn't like going to the vet's.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

><p>"Come on, boy we need to get you fixed up." Phineas said.<p>

Perry shook his head, knowing that he hated the vet and her clammy hands, but he'd rather take the pain than go to the vet's.

He then put the translator in his ear.

"I'll be fine, Phineas.

I'd rather take the pain." he told him.

Phineas sighed, as he saw Perry grit his bill in pain, but picked him up.

"Sorry buddy, but you're going and it's final." he said.

Perry sighed, as he relented but hoped it would be okay.

* * *

><p>Perry sighed, being in the waiting room of the vet's but saw Roxy there with her owner, but the jet black furred female came over to him, wondering what was wrong with him, knowing he was the best agent in the O.W.C.A.<p>

"Whatcha ya doing here, Perry?" she asked him.

"I-I kinda got hurt over the weekend, Roxy." he told her.

"By fighting Doof the Goof?" she asked.

Perry shook his head.

"Nope.

I broke it saving my kids from danger." he replied.

She wanted to know more but they heard the vet call him, as Phineas picked him up gently.

"Come on, boy.

You can hang out with Roxy later." he said.

Roxy hoped he'd be okay.

* * *

><p>Phineas saw Perry tense up, on the table, knowing he was gonna try to escape, as he got onto his hind legs but got off the table, but Phineas saw him fall onto his side, whimpering in pain.<p>

The red head then sat beside him on the floor, stroking the teal furred male gently.

"I know you hate the vet, but you look like you're in serious pain.

How're you gonna do your job, as Agent P?

If you're like this?" he told him.

Perry nodded, going back into pet mode, as the vet came in.

"I see somebody has a broken tail.

But he's gonna need a cast.

He needs to stay off the tail for a while, Phineas.

Plus he needs pain killers." she told him.

"Thanks." Phineas told her leaving.

* * *

><p>Perry's eyes opened groggily, finding himself in his basket, but unaware the vet had given him something to make him sleep when putting the cast on. but he then saw Roxy there, as she looked sad.<p>

She was looking at his cast, knowing it was embarrassing to not be able to do any missions for a couple of weeks.

"I feel bad, Perry.

Monobrow knows about it.

He was worried, when Carl told him." she answered.

He sighed, knowing Doof would freak.

But he heard wolf whistles, seeing Platyborg there.

"Whatcha ya doing here?" he asked him.

"I was bored.

I heard about your tail.

You were brave." he told him.

Perry sighed, hearing Platyborg tease him about Roxy.

But shen left but he sighed.


	12. On Thin Ice

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Drama Sapphire for reviewing.**

**Along with everybody who reviwed and faved it.**

**Perry's feeling a little pain from his tail, but now has two female partners.**

* * *

><p>Later that night, Perry was still awake as his cast was bugging him, but thoughts were on his mind, especially with Roxy as his new partner, knowing that Leah was his other female partner but knew she might be mad hearing about Roxy, knowing Leah would come to visit.<p>

Phineas was still awake, but saw something was on his mind.

"I'm worrying about what Leah will say about Rixy.

As I have two female partners." he told him.

Phineas understood, remembering that he'd felt angry at Perry for not telling him and Ferb he was a secret agent.

"Maybe you should tell her, Perry." he told him.

Perry liked where the red head was going.

"Thanks, Phineas." he told him falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Perry heard the door open seeing a female dark brown furred female platypus by his side, but she looked worried seeing his cast on his tail, but she then laid by him.<p>

"Hey, Perry.

You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine.

My tail just hurts, Leah." he told her.

But then his watch buzzed, making him worried, seeing Roxy there at D.E.I fighting Doof by herself, but Leah was worried seeing him get up, but he had no choice.

"I don't care about my tail, Leah.

Roxy needs me." he told her.

He then got in the hovercar, leaving.

Leah sighed, going after her partner.

* * *

><p>Doof cackled, as he had Roxy in a cage and was aiming a laser at her, but suddenly saw Perry crashing through the door, but was stunned.<p>

"Perry, what do you think you're doing?" Roxy said.

"I dion't care about my tail, Roxy.

I care about your safety." he said kicking Doof's butt.

But he destroyed the inator, but whimpered sinking to his knees.

Leah then entered but was curious, seeing her partner with Roxy.

"I'll explain later.

Let's go back." he said.

Roxy then let him lean on her, getting into the hovercar but left.

They then left.

* * *

><p>Monogram was mad that Perry had went into the fray injured, but Roxy was mad hearing their boss scold Perry, as he'd helped her out when she'd nearly been killed, but saw a sad look on Perry's face.<p>

"You're on very thin ice, Agent P.

i know what Platyborg did to your owners.

They can keep their memories.

But if anything happens, you're fired." he said.

Perry was nodding, as he understood his boss.

He then went home with Roxy's help.

* * *

><p>Platyborg wondered why Perry was in a bad mood, but understood because he'd kinda told him about them giving Phineas and Ferb back their memories of what had happened in the 2nd Dimension but sighed, knowing he was on thin ice.<p>

"Just go, Platyborg." Perry snarled.

Phineas felt a little bad for Platyborg seeing him leave but hoped Perry would calm down but saw Leah with him.

"It's not worth getting annoyed about, Perry.

At least your kids don't need a menory wipe.

Maybe you should make up with him." she said , leaving.

Perry sighed, thinking.


	13. Sleep Trouble

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to everybody that reviewed and faved.**

**Platyborg is causing trouble as he's sleepwalking through Danville, along with swiping things but Perry needs to wake him up before he hurts somebody.**

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, it was late at night but Perry felt his watch buzz, making the teal furred male annoyed answering it but saw Doof's face instead of Monogram's.<p>

_Perry, have you seen Platyborg?_

_He was here earlier, but he vanished._

_I'm hoping he isn't causing trouble._

Perry nodded, leaving the boys, but saw that Platyborg was walking down the sidewalk, with a sack, putting things in it, making Perry nervous.

"Whatcha ya doing, Platyborg?

Wake up!" Perry told him.

"Must... fix... Choo-Choo..." Platyborg said in sleep.

Perry knew he was sleep walking or stealing but had to stop him but saw he was heading for the boys, making Perry snap.

"You're not getting my kids, Platyborg." he said.

* * *

><p>Platyborg crashed through the wall of Phineas and Ferb's bedroom, but tensed up as Phineas woke up, but wondered what in Danville the cybernetic platypus was doing, as lasers emitted from his blaster but Perry deflected them using a shield, seeing the boys wanting to help.<p>

"It's not Platyborg's fault, guys.

He's sleepwalking and stealing.

We need to wake him up, and I have an idea." Perry said.

Phineas knew he wanrwd to shock Platyborg awake, as he was fighting him, but Perry felt pain in his paw, as a blast had hit it but Ferb then tossed him a shock collar, he and Phineas had built.

"Sorry, Platyborg, nothing personal." Perry said putting it on his neck.

He saw Platyborg growl, as he awoke but Perry turned it off, feeling bad but saw Platyborg look confused and scared.

Perry understood, as he knew Platyborg was trying to fix Choo-Choo for Alter Doof.

"Hmm... we can fix it, Platyborg.

On one condition.

You never sleep steal again." Perry nodded.

PlatyboPhineas and Ferb then got to work but Perry took Platyborg into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Just relax, Platyborg." PERRY SAID GENTLY.<p>

The cybernwtic platypus was scared, as he and Perry were in the bathroom, but Platyborg had a lot of wounds, bruises and cuts from his sleepwalking rampage, but Perry frowned seeing a black eye, knowing he'd done that.

"A-Are you gonna hurt or shock me, Perry?" Platyborg asked.

That made Perry feel bad.

"I'm not gonna.

I just wanna clean you up.

I'm sorry.

I was trying to wake you up, Platyborg." he told him.

Platyborg then felt s ery face cloth on his face, where Perry had given him the black eye, but saw a look of hurt etched on Perry's face.

He saw a tear fall from his eye.

"I-It's not your fault, Perry.

I was a doofus." he said.

Perry then heard Platyborg yawn but was also hungry.

"Come on, Platyborg." he told him.

* * *

><p>Later that morning, Phineas smiled, finding Perry with Platyborg in his basket, but had a feeling that Perry had let Platyborg sleep with him, but had fixed Choo-Choo but went to make breakfast for them, but saw Candace had already eaten.<p>

"I think Perry cares about Platyborg, like you do for me.

Let them sleep, Ferb.

Perry was being brave saving us." Phineas told him.

They then went into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The smell of breakfast was what made Perry's eyes open, but he was still a little groggy from saving his kids from a sleepwalking Platyborg but smiled, seeing the offender curled up asleep with his arms around Perry but saw a plush of Alter Doof in Platyborg's arms.<p>

He then got up slowly, trying not to wake him up.

He then went into the kitchen, seeing Phineas and Ferb making breakfast, wearing chef hats.

"Good morning, boy.

You were awesome last night.

How's Platyborg?" Phineas said hugging him.

"He's still asleep, guys." Perry said yawning.

He had Platyborg's plush in his arms, getting an idea.

"Could you maybe modify this?

It might make Platyborg smile." Perry told them.

"Sure thing, Perry.

Right after breakfast." Phineas told him.


	14. His Softer Side

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope that the ones who enjpoy.**

**Perry's trying to make Platyborg smile, knowing he needs to and gets Phineas and Ferb to help but Alter Doof shows up, wanting his sidekick back.**

* * *

><p>Perry smiled, as he watched Phineas and Ferb examining the Alter Doof plush that he'd taken from Platyborg, knowing it helped his counterpart sleep at night, wondering why he kept it.<p>

"How should we change it, Perry?" Phineas asked him.

The teal furred male then placed his translator in, telling them it should look like Platyborg but the boys smiled hearing this.

"That's great, Perry.

He'll like it, Perry." Phineas told him.

He then heard footsteps, turning around seeing Platyborg sleepwalking, but smiled hearing what he was saying, that they were friends.

_I knew he needs a lot of Love, along with attention as Alter Doof has hurt him and controlled him, but he needs to smile a little._

_I hope that I can help him out._

Phineas then saw him grab Platyborg's arm gently, feeling him relax a little as he decided to help him.

"Come on, Platyborg." he said gently.

Ferb smiled, knowing Perry was helping Platyborg out.

* * *

><p>Platyborg was sitting at the table in the Flynn-Fletcher kitchen, as Perry was making something to eat, but he was drinking coffee which was helping him wake up, but he shivered, hearing Alter Doof's voice in his head from the dream he'd had.<p>

"Hey, you look freaked, Platyborg.

You can tell me." Perry said, drinking soda.

"I-I just was thinking about the dream I had.

Alter Doof was trying to make me his sidekick again." he admitted softly.

Perry felt bad, seeing him calming down, but was stunned as Perry placed pancakes in front of him, as Alter Doof had never let him eat human food in his life.

"Y-You care about me, Perry?

Even though I did some bad things?" he said looking away.

Perry then brought out something that Alt Monogram had given him to give to Platyborg, but had asked Phineas and Ferb to make something for Platyborg, as it was a friendship bracelet.

"It wasn't your fault, Platyborg.

You were a victim to the whole thing.

But I wanna be your friend." Perry told him.

He then put the friendship bracelet on Platyborg's left wrist.

"T-Thanks...

Nobody's trally cared before." he told him eating.

"How did Alter Doofus get that scar, Platyborg?" Perry said sitting down.

An evil smile crossed Platyborg's bill.

He started telling him.

* * *

><p>Alter Doof smiled, stepping into the 1st Dimension, through the Othersimension-onator but wanted Platyborg back, as he missed taking over his dimension but knew where his sidekick would be, heading to the Flynn-Fletcher house, but looked through the kitchen window, opening the patio door, hearing Platyborg telling Perry something funny.<p>

"General Platyborg, what're you doing?

He's the enemy!" he said.

Perry then got to his webbed feet, punching Alter Doof, sending him off his feet but Platyborg looked worried, knowing he was here for him, and he liked his new life too much for Alter Doof to ruin it.

"You're here for me, right?" Platyborg said.

"Yes, Yes I'm here for you, Platyborg.

I missed you, General.

Let's go back and have some evil fun." he told him.

"Too bad, but he doesn't want to be your sidekick.

He's happy, being free." Perry told him.

Platyborg looked ar Alter Doof, but then at Perry.

"I'm not that platypus anymore, Alt Doofus.

I serve you no more." he replied.

Perry smiled, hearing this.

Platyborg then felt pain, as he was hurt, but Perry then came to his aid, seeing his arm was hurt.

Perry then snapped, attacking Alt Doof, but saw him leave.

"You need medical help, Platyborg." he told him.

They then left.

* * *

><p>"Wow... so he resistewd my alter self?" Doof said to Perry.<p>

The teal furred male nodded in reply, putting his translator in his ear.

"Yes, Yes he did.

He's in pain." Perry replied.

Doof then examined Platyborg, but saw his side was sore, but was tending to him, but Perry knew he was feeling awkward, but watched as Doof fixed him up, but gave him something to help him sleep for a while.

Perry then decided to leave but would return later.


	15. Being Protective Of Them

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and thanks to those who've been faving and reviewing as usual.**

**The boys want Perry to teach them what he knows in being an agent but he's not sure, as he's pretty over protective of them.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Perry smiled as he was doing a little judo practice but Phineas and Ferb were watching in awe, at the teal furred male as they were still getting used to this, but they thought it was cool.<p>

"Thanks, guys.

I always practise early in the mornings before you wake up.

But now I don't have to, since you guys know." he told them through the translator.

"Well I think it's cool, PERRY.

You think you could teach us that?" Phineas told him.

Perry looked worried, hearing that his boys wanted to learn how to be powerful agents like him, but understood knowing both boys looked up to him as a big brother and a good friend.

"We'll see boys.

Let's get some breakfast." Perry replied.

Ferb nodded, as he and Phineas followed but knew that Phineas's question had bothered him, but knew there was no way in Danville Perry would teach them, no matter how much Phineas asked or pouted.

He then saw Perry get on all fours, with the mindless pet look that fooled the rest of the family, but didn't work on him and Phineas anymore.

"Let's go, guys." Perry whispered.

Phineas noticed that Perry looked worried about something but hoped he'd feel better after beating Doofensmirtz up.

But he'd no idea that he was worrying about them.

* * *

><p>"What do you think I should do?" Perry asked, panting.<p>

He was fighting against Leah and Roxy, as they were both his partners and they needed to work together as a team when on missions, but he felt a little guilty knowing he'd promised Phineas and Ferb they could be an awesome team.

"It's pretty risky, Perry.

Monogram said you were on thin ice?

I'd hate to see you kicked out of the agency for this.

bESIDES THEY'RE HUMANS.

They'll get over it." Roxy told him.

Leah could see the anger in Perry's hazel eyes, knowing how her boss cared about his boys, even risking himself in the 2nd Dimension to protect them.

"Didn't you promise them to be a team, Perry?

I say do it.

They love being part of your secret life.

It would be fun to include them." Leah told him.

But then, he saw Phineas on the video screen, fighting Doof and winning, making him proud but worried, as he left at once, knowing Doof would try something.

* * *

><p>Phineas smiled, as he and Ferb were standing in Doof's apartment, as Doof was in a cage, but had a feeling Perry would be impressed seeing what they'd done but heard somebody crash through the window, but felt somebody checking him over for wounds, but Ferb was scared, seeing the anger in Perry's eyes.<p>

"Hey boy, we stopped Doof.

We're agents now, right?" Phineas told him.

Perry was trying not to let his anger come out along with the worry he'd felt seeing his kids had came here to try and prove themselves to him.

"Let's go, boys.

We'll talk at home." he said.

Perry glared at Doof.

"I'll deal with you later, Doof. " he said.

They then climbed into the hovercar, leaving.

* * *

><p>"Perry, are you mad at us?<p>

We were only trying to be like you." Phineas told him.

The boys and Perry were back at the Flynn-Fletcher house but Perry wasn't amused by Phineas's attempt to get him to train them to be agents.

Perry was lying on his stomach in his basket, not giving the boys eye contact, but was more mad at Phineas than Ferb, but he needed a while to calm down.

"I know you want to be agents.

But what you did was stupid, Phineas.

You were lucky it was just Doof you foiled.

The spy game can be dangerous, and I-I can't bear it if you guys got hurt or... worse." he told them.

Ferb understood Perry's concern.

"Phineas, we should leave him alone.

Let's go." Ferb said.

Phineas followed but saw Perry turn around with misty eyes.


	16. Helping Out A Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Perry's feeling sad, but Phineas is feeling guilty about upsetting his best friend but trying to make things right but hopes that things will be okay.**

* * *

><p>Phineas was still awake, as he felt bad that Perry was mad at him because he'd been overconfident earlier, and knew that the teal furred male wasn't talking to him, but understood but wanted to make him happy again.<p>

He then decided to make some spy gear that would make things better, but knew that Ferb was probably on good terms with Perry.

But he heard sniffling and voices from an open secret entrance leading to Perry's lair, but he heard it was Leah and Perry but he heard Perry crying which made him feel bad.

"M-Maybe I should just be protective of them, Leah.

i care about them with all my heart." he said.

Phineas felt bad, hearing him like this, but he decided to leave them alone, knowing he'd done something that had really upset Perry but hoped he would forgive him.

He then went back to his and Ferb's room, as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Later that morning, Perry was in the O.W.C.A but working out, and getting rid of his anger about yesterday, as his protective instincts had kicked in, after seeing Phineas and Ferb foiling Doof, but he needed to talk to them later but Roxy saw he was angry.<p>

"Perry, it's okay.

Leah told me about last night.

I don't think they meant to hurt you.

They look up to you, from what I know.

They're family to you, right?" she told him.

Perry was quiet, thinking about that but noticed she looked sad, leaving as he had a feeling something was bothering her, and he needed to know what.

"I need to go see Carl." he told himself.

He then was stunned, hearing that Jordon, Roxy's adoptive father had moved away with Taio, her little sister, but he was feeling bad.

"I should talk to her.

But I need to have a talk with my kids."! he said.

He then had an idea, leaving.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas had made something amazing for Perry, but hoped he wasn't mad at him, but saw Perry with Roxy under the tree, but the red head was wondering why Roxy looked so sad, but knew Perry would chew him out for butting into his private life.<p>

"Phineas, Perry wants to see us.

I think he needs our help." Ferb told him.

A small smile crossed Phineas's face, hoping Perry had forgiven him following Ferb into the backyard but Perry was stroking Roxy while she was asleep.

Phineas was a little nervous, but the look in Perry's eyes told him the anger could wait.

"Let's go to the lair, guys.

I can tell you there." he said, as they went through the rntrance in the tree.

* * *

><p>"That's terrible, Perry!<p>

There has to be something we can do for Roxy.

I know how it would feel if we lost you, like..." Phineas said.

"What almost happened in the 2nd Dimension to myself?" Perry said.

The red head nodded as he had an idea, using the computer but found something, making Perry smile a little, finding where Taio was.

"I can go do this.

You guys stay." Perry told them.

"But Perry!" Phineas protested.

The teal furred male gave him a firm but caring glare at him, which meant that the boy couldn't go off after him, but Phineas understood seeing him leave.

"So much for us being a team, huh Ferb?" he said.

But they hoped Perry would come through.


	17. Rescuing His Partner

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those that reviewed and faved this, as it's very good.**

**Perry found Taio and brought her back to the Flynn-Fletcher house, but Phineas and Ferb will help him with her.**

* * *

><p>Perry then returned early in the morning with a young dark red furred platypus female but he was carrying her into the Flynn-Fletycher house, but smiled seeing the boys asleep, as they were in his lair.<p>

He then placed Taio in a pet bed but he placed a paw on Phineas's head, seeing it was seven in the morning, but the red head woke up, smiling hugging him.

"Hey, Agent P, you must've had a successful mission." he told him.

He then placed his translator in his ear.

"Yes, Yes I did.

Roxy's little sister is in the pet bed." he told him.

Phineas looked at Taio, sleeping soundly but knew Roxy would be happy, seeing her little sister..

"We should tell Roxy, Perry." he said.

Perry smiled, as he knew that the boys wanted to help.

"We should wait, Phineas.

Roxy seems sad." he told him.

He then went with Phineas to make breakfast, but Perry was making pancakes for them, but saw Leah join them, but his hazel eyes widened hearing Roxy was gone.

He was nervous, seeing that Alter Doof had her.

"Leah, we need to go." he told him.

She nodded in reply.

* * *

><p>Roxy was scared, being in a cage, hanging over a young Goozim, as it had it's mouth open, ready to pounce, as Alter Doof cackled knowing Perry would show up, holding his beloved Choo-Choo.<p>

"Nothing can stop me now!" he said.

But then a blast knocked the toy train out of Alter Doof's gloved hand, as Platyborg picked it up, smiling evilly.

"Give Choo-Choo back, General Platyborg!" he ordered.

"No, No I won't, Doofus." he said.

"Good work, Platyborg." he heard Perry say.

Roxy smiled, seeing Perry and Leah there, as he had the keys unlocking Roxy, but she saw Alter Doof blast at him but Leah knocked him out of the way.

"Leah!" Perry yelled as he ran to her.

He saw the dark brown furred female whimper, as there was pain in her tail, helping her up.

"You were brave, stopping it from hitting me." he said.

Roxy then saw Platyborg activate s portal to their dimension.

They then went through it.

* * *

><p>"Perry, you okay?" Phineas asked him.<p>

Perry was in his lair, distracted and scared, as he couldn't get the fact that Leah had risked her life for him, but he was blinking back tears.

"I-I'm fine, Phineas." he replied softly.

The red head had been playing with Taio, but had a feeling the mission had went bad, but saw Roxy join them with happy tears in her eyes.

"T-Thank you, Perry." she said hugging him.

But Phineas saw silver tears falling, making him worried.

"Leah'll be fine, Perry.

She's in the infirmary, recovering.

If you want, you can visit her.

Thanks for bringing Taio back." she told him.

"You're welcome, Roxy." he told him.

She then went to make lunch.

Perry then went to help her.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Perry was awake but thinking, as he was worrying about Leah but went out of the house, as he left in the hovercar, but arrived at the O.W.C.A infirmary but was nervous, entering but saw Leah asleep with bandages on her, making him feel bad.<p>

"H-Hey, Leah.

I'm sorry you got hurt because of me." he said.

Leah's eyes fluttered open, feeling bad.

"It's okay, Perry.

I couldn't let you get hurt.

But I'll heal up.

Then we'll be a butt kicking team again." she told him.

He smiled, hearing her.

He knew that she was tough but hugged her.


	18. His Day Off

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Drama Sapphire and everybody else who reviewed and faved this story.**

**Perry has a day off and he and his friends are gonna hang at the beach.**

* * *

><p>A few days later, Perry woke up, excited and knowing it was his day off, but had planned something fun for him and his friends, but wanted to include Phineas and Ferb as they were going to the beach.<p>

He then put on a Hawalian shirt and denim shorts but put on a baseball cap, going downstairs to the kitchen, seeing Phineas and Ferb preparing a picnic, but hugged him.

"It's gonna be an awesome day today, Perry.

I bet Roxy and Leah are coming too." Phineas said.

Perry nodded, as he was sipping coffee.

"Yes, Yes they're coming." he told them.

But they were leaving in a while, but they hoped nobody would come with them, as it could blow Perry's secret and he couldn't let Perry go.

They then left after finishing breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Surf's up!" Perry yelled, grabbing his surfboard.<p>

He and the boys were at the beach, but had found a spot where they had privacy, but Perry was smiling, preparing to run into the waves with his board.

Phineas and Ferb were parasailing, but saw Leah join them.

She smiled, seeing Perry in the waves.

She wanted to surf. but she was still recovering from a mission a few days ago, but she smiled seeing the boys join her.

"Hey, Leah.

Enjoying the sun?" Phineas asked her.

The dark brown furred female nodded, putting her translator on.

"Yes, Yes I am." she told him.

Perry then joined them, but she saw him groan, as he was burnt, making Phineas scared along with Leah, but she then opened the aloe vera.

"This should help, Perry." Phineas told him.

The teal furred male was nervous, feeling the cold aloe vera hit his teal furred body, but he closed his eyes and sighed, as he was sitting under a palm tree.

But he saw Doof sitting alone, making him worry, but noticed he was lonely and wanted some company.

* * *

><p>Doof was sitting under a palm tree, feeling lonely, as he was missing Perry's company, and Vanessa hadn't wanted to spend a day at the beach with him, as he sighed opening a picnic basket, but heard a familiar chatter, turning around as Perry turned his translator on.<p>

"Doofy, why so sad?" he heard him ask.

He felt Doof hug him, making his sunburn bad, as he growled in pain.

"Sorry, Perry.

Your burn looks nasty." he told him.

"I'll be fine, Doofy.

I can take care of myself." he told him.

But Perry had an idea, grabbing Doof's hand, dragging him to where Phineas and Ferb were, but the boys smiled, as they saw Doof.

"Hey, Doofy.

You're welcome to hang out.

We've got plenty of food." Phineas told him.

"Awww thanks, boys." he told him.

He then sat down on the rug, beside Perry but the teal furred male smiled, seeing him eating some pie which was blueberry.

"Mmmmmmm... this is good." Doof said.

Perry smiled, as he was drinking soda.

But they then saw Platyborg splashing, as he'd been having fun, but Perry was nervous knowing he was causing trouble, seeing sharks.

"Perry, are you crazy?" Doof asked.

"Platyborg's in trouble, Doofy.

I can't let him get hurt." Perry told him.

He then dove into the water, as thw sharks were chasing Platyborg, but he managed to use a grappling hook and being semi-aquatic to help him.

He then emerged from the water with nasty stings, but didn't care as long as Platyborg was safe.

* * *

><p>Perry was squirming in Phineas's arms, as he and Doof were trying to tend to him, making them annoyed, but they managed to hold him down enough to tend to him.<p>

Perry was annoyed, but whimpering as Doof stroked him gently.

He knew his frenemy would recover but Platyborg was feeling bad, knowing that he was the reason Perry was stung.

He would make up with him later.


	19. Calming Nightmares

**A/N**

**Thanks to everybody that has reviewed or faved this as it means a lot to me and makes me wanna write more.**

**Perry's not sleeping too good as he's having nightmares about things, but Phineas and Ferb along with Doofy will help him but I wouldn't blame him if he did.**

* * *

><p>Perry's heart raced as he woke with a jolt from yet another nightmare which was the tenth one this week but he couldn't shake it off, as it'd been sbout Phineas disowning him in the 2nd Dimension after he'd been found out as an agent.<p>

He'd been having nightmares since they returned from the 2nd Dimension, but had been dealing with them but now they'd returned and were ruining his day by day life.

He rubbed sleep from his eyes which had dark rings around them, but was brushing his messy fiur but he entered the kitchen on hind lrgs but was feeling drowsy, as Phineas saw him sleep walk making him and Ferb curious yet worried.

"Perry, you okay?

You should wake up!" Phineas said feeling pain.

The teal furred male had accidentally sucker punched him in sleep, but Phineas's sadness woke him but stunned seeing what he'd done.

He then put the translator in his ear.

"P-Phineas, I-I'm sorry!" he said scared.

But the red head stormed out of the room to tend to his eye, but Ferb knew it had been an accident as Perry had beeen sleepwalking, possibly having another nightmare.

"I'm gonna go until Phineas calms down, okay?" Perry said.

Ferb nodded, seeing him leave using the jetpack.

* * *

><p>"You accidentally gave Phineas a black eye?" Doof asked Perry.<p>

Perry was sitting at the table in Doof's kitchen having breakfast, as the teal furred male had told him about this morning but was hoping Phineas would forgive him.

"Yes, Yes I did, Doofy.

I was having an nightmare where Platyborg had taken the boys." he said.

Doof knew that his frenemy was still on high alert and protective of his boys since what had happened in the 2nd Dimension was scary but he then saw something rolling down Perry's cheeks.

It was tears.

He felt bad for his frenemy, knowing he hadn't slept for a while but hugged him, feeling the tears hit his lab coat.

"Let me help you, Perry." he told him.

Perry then nodded in reply.

* * *

><p>"You mean he's been having bad dreams for a while, Roxy?<p>

Why didn't he tell us?" Phineas asked the platypus female.

Roxy had been keeping a close eye om her boss, knowing he hadn't been himself lately, but the dark rings under his eyes were a dead giveaway.

"He thinks he can deal with it on his own.

But he can't.

He's been really tired." ahe answered.

"Why would he be tired?"" Phineas asked.

"Monogram has been really hard on him lately.

Making him train at night.

Plus having bad dreams isn't helping one bit.

I'm worried boys." she said.

Phineas now understood why Perry had been acting odd this morning, but needed to find him, so they could help him out, but they knew where he was.

* * *

><p>Perry watchedm as Doof was bringing out something, as it was the rocking chair bed, but the teal furred male smiled, seeing this but heard the doorbell, as Doof answered it, as it was Phineas and Ferb, letting them in, but saw Perry agitated but Phineas smiled, seeing the rocking chair bed.<p>

"Maybe we should help out too, Doofy." he said.

Perry was sitting on the bed, with his fedora on covering his eyes, but felt warm arms wrap around him, looking into Phineas's ocean blue eyes.

"It's okay, Perry, I'm not mad anymore.

Roxy told us what's going on.

But you gotta sleep, buddy.

You don't look so good.

Plus you haven't been yourself.

Get some sleep, for me?" he said.

Perry smiled, as Phineas's warmth along with the movement of the bed made him drowsy.

"Sweet dreams, buddy." he whispered.


	20. In A Funk

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and still amazed at how many people love this story but hope you guys enjoy.**

**Phineas and Ferb are graduating from elementary school but Perry's scared, as he thinks they're getting too old for him but that could never happen.**

* * *

><p>A few years had passed, and Phineas and Ferb were graduating from fifth grade and would be going to middle school in the Fall but somebody was worried, knowing that his boys might not want him or too old for him..<p>

Perry knew humans grew older, but he was attached to them, ever since they'd adopted him from the shelter but decided to go for a while.

"Perry, where're you going?

Don't you wanna see us graduate?" Phineas asked him.

Perry then put his translator in.

"I'll come, guys.

I just need a little time." he said leaving.

Ferb knew the teal furred male was sad about them graduating elementary school..

He knew that he was scared about them growing up..

* * *

><p>Doof noticed that Perry was quiet and in a funk, as they were hanging out at his apartment, but he wondered what was bothering the teal furred male, hoping he didn't have nightmares again, but Perry shook his head, putting his translator in.<p>

"No, No I haven't had nightmares.

My kids are graduating from elementary school.

I'm scared they're getting too old for me.

I think the world oof them." he said.

Doof then wrapped his arms around his neck in a hug, knowing he'd been like this when Vanessa had left for college, but Perry had helped him.

"Oh, Perry... they love you so.

But I understand your sadness, my frenemy." he told him.

He saw tears in Perry's eyes, drinking tea.

But he saw something slip off Perry's neck.

It was his locket collar, which he never took off, but had an idea, seeing Perry resting his head in the platter of cheese, as he was tired.

"Just stay here, Perry.

I'll be right back." he whispered.

* * *

><p>Phineas and Ferb were playing some platypult baseball with an invention they'd made with their friends, but Phineas couldn't shake off the feeling that Perry was sad, remembering the look he'd had before leaving this morning, but saw Doof there, making him and Ferb worried.<p>

"Excuse us." Phineas said.

They followed Doof inside, but were stunned, hearing that Perry was in a funk, as they were graduating but understood as they knew this would scare him, but took the locket collar from him.

"Maybe we should talk to him, later during the party." Ferb told him.

Doof agreed, but he had an idea on how to cheer Perry up.

* * *

><p>Perry sighed, returning to the house., as he removed his fedora and he climbed into his basket, but he was tired after training but had no desire to join the family but moved his basket to his lair, but activated the cable on his giant computer screen, as he had Apple TV but was watching soap operas like on his days off, but he was sniffling, as it was beauitful along with the sadness in him, but he knew Phineas and Ferb were too busy enjoying the party.<p>

Tears flowed from his eyes, unaware Doof had entered, as sometimes he did this when Perry wanted company, but he felt bad that his frenemy was so sad but had a silver locket that was in the shape of a fedora.

Perry opened it, seeing photos of him, Phineas and Ferb from the 2nd Dimension along with all the other times they'd spent together.

"Your boys and I made it, as we felt bad for ya being so down.

Watching soap operas, huh?" he said.

"How about we go have some fun?" Doof said.

Perry nodded, as they were leaving the house.

* * *

><p>Perry returned later that night, sweaty and tired from dancing, but found Phineas and Ferb changing into pyjamas, as they hugged him.<p>

"Hey boy, we missed you.

We'll always love you, pal.

We'd never get too old for you." Phineas said.

Perry smiled, as he curled up on the red head's bed.


	21. Keeping Doofy Company

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Rooz and everybody else who faved and reviwed thia.**

**Perry's bored as his boys went out with their parents but he'll hang out with Doofy at the mall, as Vanessa asked him to do it.**

* * *

><p>Perry was bored as the boys and the family had gone out for the night, but knew that he could go train but he wanted some company, as he heard his watch beep, as it was Vanessa, but he was curious.<p>

_Perry, could you maybe hang out with my Dad?_

_I wanna go to the mall, but he might embarrase me in front of my friends, but he likes hanging with you._

Perry nodded, taking his rocket car, going to the mall, seeing Doof's scooter in the parking lot but put on a leather jacket and shades along with trousers so he could enter the mall.

He saw Doof wandering around the mall, looking a little sad, sitting down on a bench, as he came over but Doof smiled sadly.

"Whatcha ya doing here, Perry?

Won't your boys notice if you're gone for too long?" he told him.

"They're out with their parents, Doofy.

I don't mind being with you." he said.

Their stomachs rumbled, as they were hungry.

"Let's go." Doof said as Perry followed.

* * *

><p>Doof smiled as he and Perry were at a pizza place, but Perry noticed that Doof was sad about something, and had a feeling that it was about Vanessa, as Doof nodded in reply.<p>

"Vanessa's mad at me, Perry.

She hates me for being myself.

But I wish she'd love me." he told him.

Perry felt bad for his frenemy, knowing he had a good heart and cared about Vanessa, but knew she thought she was too cool for him, but he gave him a reassuring look, placing the translator on.

"She doesn't hate you, Doofy.

She's a teenager." he assured him.

He agreed as they were sharing a pizza and drinking sodas but Doof then decided to have a drinking contest.

"Fine, let's do it." Perry said fired up.

They then were drinking purchers of soda, but both frenemies weren't letting up, as Perry won, but was feeling queasy, drinking all that soda.

He then scooped him up, leaving the mall.

Phineas wondered what was wrong with Perry, hearing him moan in the middle of the night, but saw him run into the bathroom, but throwing up, as he was sick from the drinking contest he'd had earlier with Doof but the boys were curious, as they put a compress on his head.

"T-Thanks, guys.

I feel terrible." Perry told them.

"What were you doing last night?" Phineas asked.

"I-I had a drinking contest with Doofy, at the mall.

I feel bad." he told him.

"Aww... you should take it easy, boy." Phineas said.

Perry then smiled, as his eyes closed in sleep, but Phineas brought him into the shower, to clean him up but Perry blushed.

"You drank a lot of soda?

Wow... I don't blame you.

Maybe we should tell Doofy." he said.

Perry nodded, as he dried off but he curled up onto the red head's bed, falling asleep.

Phineas smiled, stroking him.

"Goodnight, buddy." he whispered.

* * *

><p>Doof moaned, as he wasn't feeling well from his little contest but Vanessa sighed, seeing him lying on the couch, with an ice pack on his head, but she hoped Perry was okay, phoning his watch, but she was directed to his voicemail.<p>

"He must be ill too, if he hasn't answered.

I should send him an e-mail.

But she heard the doorbell ring, as she answered it, seeing Perry there lying on the floor moaning, but picked him up gently.

Doof felt bad, seeing Perry sick from last night, but was taking medicine to help, but Perry purred quietly, as he was sick.

"Don't worry, Perry.

Let us help." she told him.

She then got pain killers, as he was nervous.

"You should take them, Perry.

They'll help you, trust me." Vanessa told him.

Perry was hesitant, but opened his bill, taking the pills.

He then fell asleep, lying on her lap.

"Good boy, Perry.

I'm sorry about you being sick." she told him.

Doof smiled, as he fell asleep.


	22. Lonely

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and thanks to everybody that have reviwed and faved .**

**Perry's bored as Doof and Vanessa are going on a camping trip over the weekend but maybe Phineas and Ferb will cheer him up.**

* * *

><p>Perry was nervous, as he'd heard from one of the agents that Doof was moving away from Danville, but the teal furred male wasn't sure if it was a joke or true knowing the other agents were a little jealous of the relationship he and Doof had, as he needed to go see but the boys wanted him to help them, with a project but they noticed he was quiet.<p>

He then went to his hideout, but got into the hovercar, leaving for Doof's place but saw boxes everywhere, making the teal furred male nervous.

"Perry, you okay?

You've seen the boxes, right?" he heard a voice say.

He saw that the teal furred male was shivering, but he knew an agent had told him but he then knelt to his level, looking into those innocent hazel eyes.

"I'm not leaving, Perry.

But one day, it'll happen." he said.

But Perry wasn't sure as he saw Vanessa with a backpack.

"We're going camping, Perry.

We'll be back after the weekend." Doof told him..

Perry then felt better, hearing this.

He then was helping Doof pack.

He hoped that he wouldn't be bored.

* * *

><p>Later the next day, Perry was lying under the tree in the backyard, while Phineas and Ferb were building something, but he was missing Doof but knew he would feel better but he sighed, as he was going to train at the O.W.C.A but he hoped it would help him.<p>

He was in the gym but heard Peter whispering about Doof, which made his blood boil, as nobody talked about his frenemy that way but used that anger on the punching bag.

He then began to calm down, as sweat poured through him.

He left the gym, returning to his family, but Phineas and Ferb saw him asleep but knew he was missing Doof.

"Ferb, we should cheer him up." Phineas said as Ferb agreed.

But for now, they decided to leave him alone, knowing how annoyed he could get, when in a bad mood.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Perry's eyes opened, hearing somebody mumbling and sleep talking, as he was stunned seeing Platyborg here but had a feeling that Doof wasn't here, but he wanted somewhere to stay, as he shook him awake, after throwing water on him in the bathroom.<p>

"H-Hey, Perry." he said looking away.

"You're a little lonely, right?

Without Doofy?" he said.

Platyborg nodded in reply, yawning but he then led him to hia spare basket, as he was tucking him in, but was about to leave, but Perry sighed as he climbed in.

he was feeling a little less lonely, falling asleep.


	23. Becoming Platypus

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Rooz and everybody that reviwed and faved.**

**Alter Doof is turned iinto a platypus and and Doofy has to look after him but Perry will help him.**

* * *

><p>Doof hadn't heard from his alter self in a while, but was worried knowing what kin of damage he could do but he then saw Perry enter, hugging his leg and purring.<p>

"You're glad I'm back, right/" he asked/.

Perry then put his translator on, so he could talk to Doof.

"Yes, Yes I am, Doofy.

Platyborg missed you too.

What's wrong?" he asked him.

"I can't find Alter Doof.

I'm worried about him." he told him.

Perry then understood, but would help him, but had to leave.

* * *

><p>Alter Doof was nervous, as he looked in the mirror finding he was no longer human but a dark brown red furred platypus male, but grabbed Choo-Choo as he left the 2nd Dimension but entered the 1st Dimension finding solace as he approached D.E.I.<p>

He then heard the elevator doors open, as Doof came out but he smiled seeing an eye patched platypus with a scar over it and hugging a golden toy train.

He picked him up, going back into the elevator, but was stroking his alter self's fur, as it was soft but he heard the doors ping as he got out, but headed to his apartment.

_Aw he's cute!_

_I should tell Perry about this, as he can help me._

_I should feed him something._

_He_ then placed him on his couch but heard him whimpering, as he had put Choo-Choo beside him, but he then placed it in his arms but he smiled seeing how cute his alter self was.

He hoped that he was okay.

He then went to make cheese.

* * *

><p>Perry then entered Doof's apartment, but saw Alter Doof was a platypus, as his hazel eyes widened, but he placed a translator in Alter Doof's ear, so he could communicate with them, but Doof heard him snore.<p>

hE then smelt cheese, as Doof smiled.

2Yes you can have some." he told him.

Perry smiled evilly, but heard Alter Doof sleep talk.

* * *

><p>Alter Doof's eyes opened, smelling cheese and hearing laughter, but noticed he was wrapped in a soft teal blanket, but he was scared seeing his hands were paws, as he breathed deeply.<p>

"Ah you're awake.

That's a great thing." Doof told him.

Perry then turned his translator on, making Alter Doof relax, hearing a small noise in his ear which would turn chattering into English.

"It's okay, Doof.

What turned you into a platypus?" Perry asked him.

Alter Doof wasn't giving him eye contact, but Perry saw him hugging Choo-Choo as comfort, but but the teal furred male understood.

"I-I was goofing around with an inator, and this happened.

I'm scared." he told him.

Perry felt bad for his alter nemesis, but he and Doof would help him.

"We'll help you out." he assjured him.

Doof nodded, seeing he was weak, but offered him cheese.

"Is it poisoned?" he asked.

"No, No it's not.

We wouldn't want you dead." Perry told him.

Alter Doof then ate, but smiled.

"It's very good." he said softly.

Perry then had to leave, to his boys but would return later.


	24. Helping Him Out

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to everybody that reviwed as it means a lot to me.**

**Doof and Perry are adjusting to the fact that Alter Doof is a platypus but maybe they'll get used to it but they need to get him to trust them.**

* * *

><p>Perry then returned later that night, but saw Doof making tea as it helped him sleep, but understood as he was worrying about his alter self, but looked seeing the dark brown red furred platypus on the couch still awake, but holding Choo-Choo to his chest where his heart was, but heard somebody yell, turning around and seeing PLATYBORG.<p>

"What the heck?" he said.

"We can explain, Platyborg." Perry told him.

The cybernetic platypus listened as the teal furred male explained what was going on, but he sighed, glaring at Alter Doof angrily.

"Please trust him, Platyborg.

He's not that evil." Perry said.

"Fine, guys.

I've got my eye on him." he replied.

Doof saw Platyborg sipping herbal tea, as it calmed him down, seeing he was stressed by the fact that his former master was now a platypus, and living here with Doof.

"Happy Place... Happy Place..." he mumured.

Doof had taught him about finding a happy place in his mind when stressed or upset, as he was drinking herbal tea.

"It's okay, Platyborg.

Alter Doof's been unlike himself." Perry told him.

Platyborg nodded, as he yawned as he was tired but headed to the comfy platypus bed Phineas and Ferb had made for Perry whenever he visited Doof.

"Goodnight, bro." Perry said.

Platyborg smiled, leaving as he was tired but climbed into the bed which was in Doof's room, resting his head on the teal pillow.

* * *

><p>When Doof woke up, he saw Perry worried, as he wondered what was wrong, but his dark blue eyes widened hearing Alter Doof had gone.<p>

"We need to find him, before he gets in trouble.

Or a mean human finds him." Perry said to him.

Doof agreed, as they left the apartment.

* * *

><p>Alter Doof was excited but scared as he was in the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard with Choo-Choo in his arms, but a certain red headed boy was looking at him, as a green haired boy was with him.<p>

"He must be one of Perry's friends, huh?" Phineas said.

Ferb agreed, as he had cookies in his hands, as Alter Doof hadn't ate in a while, as he ate them but he was holding the golden toy train, but they turned around seeing Perry.

"Boys, I need your help.

Alter Doof turned into a platypus.

But he ran off.

Doofy and I have been trying to find him." he told him.

Phineas then saw Perry smile, seeing the other platypus there.

"Oh there you are, Doof!" he said.

Alter Doof was stunned, but scared as he was walking backwards.

"S-Stay away!" he said through his translator.

Phineas wanted to help, but Perry stopped him.

"Let me talk to him, boys." he said.

Phineas understood, as Doof joined them.

"D-Don't hurt me!" Alter Doof said shaking.

"You need to trust us, Doof.

We're not gonna hurt ya." Perry told him.

"You promise, guys?" he told him.

"We promise, Doof.

This is a big deal for you.

But we wanna help, Doof.

Plus you can live in this dimension." Doof told his alter self.

Perry then heard his spy watch buzz, as he went through the tree tunnel, but Doof saw Alter Doof quiet and not giving himself eye contact.

"Come on, let's go." Doof said.

Alter Doof agreed, as they left the backyard.

* * *

><p>Perry was nervous, knowing Monogram knew about Alter Doof but hoped he wouldn;t be mad or do something crazy like capture him, but sighed as he was done training for the day, but saw Monogram approach.<p>

"Agent P, we need you to keep an eye on Alter Doof.

There's no telling what evil he could do here." he told him.

The teal furred male saluted, as he left.

He hoped that things were okay, but left at once.


	25. Wping Alt Doof's Memories

**A/N**

**Here'd more of the fic and hope people enjoy.**

**Soofy is trying to get Alt Doof to trust him.**

**But Perry's gotta keep tabs on him.**

* * *

><p>Alter Doof was still very shy, as he was back at D.E.I with Doof but the dark brown red furred platypus male was still very shy, but Doof had an idea, going to get something.<p>

He then saw him return with boxes which had trains and tracks making him get excited, as he dumped them onto the floor, but squeeing like a fanboy.

"Good boy.

I'm gonna work on a scheme." he told him.

But Alter Doof wasn't listening, as he was engrossed in what he was doing, but Doof needed to have somebody watch him while he was occupied.

He then went to get someb.

* * *

><p>Platyborg was not amused, being woken up by Doof, as he wondered what he wanted but was annoyed hearing that he wanted him to baby sit his former master, but agreed.<p>

"Fine, I'll do it.

But you owe me." he said getting up.

* * *

><p>Perry sighed, entering Doof's apartment as he'd been sent to foil his scheme but foiled it in under a second but Perry heard somebody laughing which was odd, but saw it was Alter Doof but he looked so innocent, playing with Doof's old trains but smiled at this.<p>

"Hey, Perry." he heard Platyborg say.

The cybernetic platypus had a mad look on his face, knowing Doof had asked him to look after his alter self but Perry had an idea on how he could end Monogram's worry about Alter Doof being a platypus, bringing out the amnesia ray Doof had invented.

Plstyborg was scared about this, but Perry understood, bringing him out of the room.

"It'll be perfectly safe, Platyborg.

It'll erase his memories of who he was in the 2nd Dimension, meaning..." Perry said.

"Meaning we can have fun." Platyborg finished.

Perry nodded, knowing he would do something bad to Alter Doof once they did this.

"Yes, Yes you can have all the fun you want, Platyborg." he replied.

The cybernetic platypus then took the ray from him, placing it on his arm like his laser cannon, and fired as a blast hit Alter Doof, but he fell onto the floor, asleep making Platyborg smile.

Perry then picked the dark brown red furred male gently and put him on the couch, but placed Choo-Choo beside him making Platyborg nervous.

"Won't having that dang train bring memories back?" he asked.

"Nope.

I built this one with my kid's help." he replied.

Platyborg smiled, but saw Doof enter, as he was happy seeing Perry was sticking around for a while.

"Who wants cheese?" he asked.

"I do!" Perry said smiling broadly.

Platyborg agreed, as he liked Doof's cheese.

* * *

><p>"So Alter Doof won't remember who he used to be?<p>

That's amazing, Perry." Doof said.

They were sitting at the table in the living room eating cheese and drinking tea, but Platyborg was quiet, as he wasn't used to being social but sighed as he was eating cheese.

He was looking at his former master in platypus form, but hoping he wouldn't be mad at him and Perry for what he'd done but sighed, getting up and going to his room.

Perry was worried about him, but would figure out a way to help him too.


	26. Jealousy

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Drama Sapphire and everybody else who reviewed but Platyborg's being a bit of a jerk in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Platyborg chuckled as he was chasing Alter Doof around Doof's apartment and firing lasers at him, but it was his new favourite game, knowing Alter Doof couldn't remember him or anything about himself, but the dark brown red furred platypus was shaking but couldn't calm down, but saw Doof enter looking mad.<p>

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Alter Doof shook his head but pointed at Platyborg as he understood but scooped him up, seeing burns on him, making him frown/

"Platyborg, you need a time out.

You can't just beat him up or blast him." Doof told him.

The cybernetic platypus frowned, as he was in a cage, but he was mad, seeing Doof giving his alter self attention, making him angry.

He then saw Perry enter but the teal furred male sighed, as he knew Platyborg had been mad again.

He then went to find Doof.

* * *

><p>"Platyborg did this to him" Perry asked Doof.

He was looking at the burn marks on Alter Doof but sighed, knowing Platyborg had been really happy when he'd said about erasing Alter Doof's memories, but knew this could happen but they couldn't talk about it with Alter Doof around, but Doof sighed,

He then decided to go talk to Platyborg but found him in his room, all miserable which had Perry worried, but knew that Platyborg was a little jealous of Alter Doof being here but climbed onto the bed.

"What do you want/" Platyborg asked.

"You're jealous, aren't you of Alter Doof, aren't you?" Perry asked.

He nodded but Perry saw tears in his eyes, but hugged him.

"you shouldn't be jealous, Platyborg of Alter Doof.

We're helping him plus he's gonna be part of our family, along with you.

But only if you want to." he told him.

He then left his room but hoped he'd be okay, knowing the cybernetic platypus needed a lot of attention, but knew he was also angry at his former master.

He then went back home to Phineas and Ferb...

* * *

><p>Alter Doof was scared, seeing Platyborg as he was playing with Doof's trains, as Doof was making dinner, but the cybernetic platypus sighed, as the dark brown red furred male went back to playing, seeing he wouldn't hurt him but Platyborg approached Doof's computer, as he started playing World of Platypus, a role playing game he liked a lot, when Alter Doof was too busy in the 2nd Dimension.<p>

He was unaware somebody was looking over his shoulder.

"Whatcha ya doing?" he heard Alter Doof ask.

"Playing World of Platypus." he answered gruffly.

Alter Doof retired, going back to his trains, as he wanted Platyborg to play with him.

Doof was stunned, seeing Platyborg wasn't fighting or being mean to his alter self but saw sadness in Platyborg's eyes, remembering what Perry had told him.

He was going to help the cybernetic platypus anyway he could.


	27. Running Away

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Heartsnaruto and everybody else that reviewed.**

**Platyborg decides to run away thinking that Alter Doof is the only one that should have Doofy all to himself but Perry along with PNf MIGHT HELP HIM SEE that there's a lot of love to go around.**

* * *

><p>Platyborg was in his room, watching Naruto but was thinking about what Perry had told him but deep down, he was jealous of Alter Doof as his former master was a platypus but Doof was giving the dark brown red furred male a lot of attention, but his anger flared, hearing laughter as Doof was having a tickle fight with Alter Doof.<p>

He then deployed his wings, taking off and flew far away from there as he decided that Doof didn't want him anymore and knew he'd be happier with his alter self but knew nobody would care if he was gone, but right now, his kokoro was hurting but he blinked a tear away leaving.

* * *

><p>Perry had a bad feeling sd he entered Doof's apartment, seeing Doof searching frantically but Alter Doof looked scared, but Phineas and Ferb were stunned, hearing Platyborg was gone but saw Perry shaking with worry reading the note Platyborg had left behind but Doof saw him leave as he was going after the cybernetic male, but Phineas was coming with him.<p>

They then got into the hovercar, as Perry was too protective to take the rocket car but Phineas could see the worry in the teal furred male's hazel eyes as he knew he needed a little brightening up.

"I hope he's okay, Phineas.

This dimension can be cruel to animals like him.

What if he's hurt?

Or in danger/" Perry told him.

"Perry, he'll be fine.

He can take care of himself." he assured him.

Perry hoped so but got a signal from Danville Animal Shelter, which was from Platyborg, as they landed the hover car outside the animal shelter but snuck i.

Perry hoped Platyborg was okay.

But he found Platyborg out cold in a cage but tears were in his eyes, approaching.

Phineas knew he would want to wait until Platyborg woke up/

But the red head left, to return to Doof's but Perry would retuen llater, after getting Platyborg to come with him.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you want to return to Doof's?" Perry asked Platyborg.<p>

Platyborg was quiet, as he looked away from the teal furred male, but Perry had a feeling this was about Alter Doof but sighed.

"Doofy still cares about you, Platyborg." Perry told him.

"How do you know?" he snered.

The teal furred male understood that he didn't get a lot of love in the 2nd Dimension, so understood he would be angry or scared if Alter Doof lived with Doof.

"You realise he has a lot of love for both you and his alter self.

I know you didn't get a lot of love in the dimension you came from, but I wanna help.

I see goodness in you, but it needs to be brought out more.

You've got a family with Doofy." he told him.

Platyborg sighed, seeing Perry give him the sad eyes, as he used them on him and Doofy when he was trying to dissuade them from doing something stupid.

He then began walking away, when he heard the cage door open and turned around, seeing Platyborg there but activated his wings, returning to Doof's.

Perry then went after him...


	28. Eye Of The Storm

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviwed and this chapter is inspired by a hurricane hitting the town where my best friend lives and could imagine something but Platyborg's in this beca**

* * *

><p>Perry was nervous, as it was later that night, but heard the storm alarms go off in Danville but this made the teal furred male scared, meaning a storm was coming but he then went to his family, but saw Phineas and Ferb in the basement with the rest of the Flynn-Fletvher family, but suddenly the hurricane blowing through the town but was trying to make it to the secret entrance in the tree, but was blown off his webbed feet.<p>

He felt pain flow through his body but suddenly he saw somebody land beside him, as he passed out but Platyborg was worried as he'd went to check on Perry hearing about the storm.

_He looks beat up pretty badly._

_I should take him to his lair, then signal his owners, as they can help him heal up._

_H_e then picked him up, entering the entrance but was cleaning up his wounds, but then transported the boys to the lair, but Phineas was worried seeing Perry hurt but Platyborg was telling them about what had happened but Phineas was bandaging the teal furred male's body but heard him moan.

"Sorry, Perry.

I'm sorry you got hurt but Ferb and I can help you heal.

But what about Doofy, Platyborg?" Phineas asked him.

The cybernetic platypus then slapped himself, remembering that he'd left Doof alone in his penthouse.

"Wait here, I'll be back." he said flying off.

* * *

><p>Doof was whimpering, as he was in pain but Vanessa was trying to ease his fear but relieved seeing Platyborg, as he grabbed them, but the Goth teen wondered where the cybernetic platypus was taking them, but she relaxed seeing him land in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, but headed to the tunnel as they entered Perry's base but Doof's dark blue eyes widened seeing Perry hurt.<p>

"Was he in the storm, Platyborg?" he asked him.

Platyborg nodded, as he approached the pet bed but was scared himself about Perry's stable condition, as he saw Carl enter the lair but was picking Perry up.

"Let's go, guys." he told them.

Phineas and Ferb then followed him along with Doof and Vanessa, but he would take Perry to the infirmary but Platyborg was quiet, as he was watching over the teal fured male while the others went to see Monogram.

"Perry, you gotta wake up.

What were you doing out in that storm?" he said.

Perry's paw twitched to life, as he was waking up, but was confused as to why they were at the agency, but Platyborg explained the situation.

Perry's hazel eyes widened, hearing Phineas and Ferb were here.

"Don't worry, Perry.

They'll help." he assured him.

Phineas smiled, as he and Ferb entered hugging him gently.

"Monogram said you could stay with us.

Along with being trusted to keep your secret." he told him.

Perry then turned on his translator.

"That's great, Phineas.

But we can be a butt kicking team, like I promised." he said.

"You need to rest first, Perry.

Before teaching you guys to be recruits." he said.

Platyborg was nervous, as Monogram wanted him to fill in for Perry.

But he could talk to Perry later.


	29. Filling In For Perry

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to those who probably reviewed the last few chapters.**

**Platyborg is nervous about filling in for Perry as an agent but Perry will give him some encouragement.**

* * *

><p>Platyborg was sweaty after training, but was nervous about filling in for Perry while he was recovering from injury, but sighed seeing Perry was awake but he wondered what was on his mind.<p>

"You sure Monobrow didn't make a mistake, with this idea?" he asked.

The teal furred male understood that he was nervous but knew that he could do it but had a feeling Platyborg was feeling awkward about working here as he was once Alt Doof's general, but had faith in him.

"You'll be fine, as you do have agent training.

Weren't you once an agent yourself, Platyborg?" he said.

"I don't really remember, Perry." he replied.

He then lay on the floor beside the pet bed.

Perry smiled, knowing that training had tired him out, but knew that maybe after he'd healed, he could get Monogram to make Platyborg a full time agent.

He then fell asleep himself.

* * *

><p>Monogram was worried, as he had heard Perry request for Platyborg to be made a full agent but Carl liked the idea but the cybernetic male would need to be trained as he did have leadership skills which he learnt from Alt Doof, but he saw the major agree.<p>

"Fine, he can join the agency." he said as Carl smiled.

"I'll tell Agent P then, sir." he answered.

"Lwt it be a surprise, Carl." he replied.

The intern understood leaving but heard laughter, as Platyborg was telling Perry about the mission he'd went on but he smiled, knowing that the cybernetic platypus was performing his friend's duties as an agent perfectly but knew that Love Muffin were up to something, but he knew they could be Platyborg's enemies.

He knew this was a good idea, after all.

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed, and Perry had recovered from injuries, meaning he could work again but he was worried about Platyborg, knowing he liked filling in for him, even though he'd been nervous at the start, but then saw Platyborg with a spy watch, making Perry smile.<p>

"I decided to become a full agent, but leading a division like Monogram." he replied.

"So you'll be putting your general skills to work, but for good this time." he told him.

Platyborg nodded, saluting but saw Perry leave but would join him later.


	30. Feelings

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and haven't updated in a long while.**

**Carley and Leah have moved back to Danville, but Perry is having feelings for his friend, especially when Monobrow makes them partners.**

* * *

><p>Perry smiled, seeing Platyborg walk in exhausted, as training and helping Perry foil Doof was making him exhausted, as he saw the cybernetic male sleepy, as he was sitting on the couch beside him.<p>

"Sleepy, P-Borg?" he asked him.

"Yes, Yes I am.

Being your partner's fun, but tiring." he told him.

Perry chuckled, seeing the cybernetic male asleep, and out like a light, but heard the sounds of a moving van, making the teal furred male curious, but he looked out the window.

Phineas then came running in, but saw Perry looking out the window, but saw he was curious about the new neighbours, but Perry's dark brown eyes widened, as a dark brown red furred female platypus jumped out, followed by somebody.

It was a dark purple haired girl, but she wore glasses, but Phineas wondered what was bothering Perry.

_I can't believe it, that Leah moved back to Danville, as I haven't seen her in a long time._

_That's a good thing, since Roxy moved away._

Perry then left the house, so he could go see Leah, but hoped she remembered him, but Phineas was going after him.

The teal furred male then felt dark brown red furred arms wrap around him in a hug.

"It's been a long while, Perry.

I really missed you." she told him.

"I-I missed you too, Leah." he replied.

He blushed, as he was feeling odd around her, as he didn't know it was love, but his heart was racing like crazy, but Leah and his spy watches went off.

"Let's go, Perry!" Leah said laughing.

They then entered her lair through the tree entrance, but Perry saw anime posters on the walls of her lair, but was listening to Monogram tell him and Leah they were to be partners.

"Sweet, huh Perry?" she said.

"I-I guess, Leah." he told her.

But Leah's heart was beating fast, being around the teal furred male, but went to foil Doof.

* * *

><p>"Ow, it hurts!" Perry complained through his translator.<p>

Phineas and Ferb were tending to the teal furred male, as he had serious wounds from his battle, but Leah had made him feel funny, as Phineas understood, handing him some peanut butter, knowing he was a closet peanut butter fanatic.

"You're in Love, Perry." he said.

The teal furred male shook his head, knowing that love didn't work, as a secret agent had a job to do, but he gueesed they could keep it secret, from Monogram.

"You're good at this love stuff, Phineas." he told him.

"Well, I have a gurlfriend, Perry." he told him.

He then yawned, as he was tired but let him rest.

* * *

><p>Leah smiled, as she knew that she was in love with Perry, as she'd told Carley, her owner how she was feeling, as the dark purple haired girl knew she was a secret agent but had promised not to tell anybody, but was happy for her nakama, knowing how much Perry meant to her.<p>

"Maybe you should tell him, Leah." she said getting ready for bed.

Leah agreed, as she yawned, but followed her owner to her room.


	31. Helping Tgem Get Along

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope that people like.**

**Platyborg's having trouble getting along with Alt Doof, as his little brother, but maybe Doofy, along with Leah and Perry will help him get alomg with his sibling.**

* * *

><p>Platyborg was annoyed, as Alt Doof was bugging him, while playing with his trains, as he wanted him to play with him, but the cybernetic male saw the dark brown red furred platypus male had Choo-Choo in his arms.<p>

"Wanna play, Platyborgie?" he asked.

"No, I don't.

I'm trying to play World of Platypus." he told him.

Alt Doof was sad, going to the room that Doof had made for him, as his trains and tracks were everywhere, as he was sitting at the desk,as he was hugging Choo-Choo.

"Why does Platyborgie not like me, Choo-Choo?

I thought we were family." he said.

He was unaware that Doof had heard him, but felt bad for his alter self, but wanted to talk to him.

He then entered, seeing the male platypus asleep on his bed, but was stroking his fur.

_It'll be okay, other me._

_Platyborg needs time, to get used to you as his sibling._

_Maybe PERRY WILL HELP ME GET THROUGH TO HIM._

He then heard something burst through the wall, as he ran into the living room, seeing Leah and Perry there, but Platyborg was happy seeing them.

"Beat him up, guys!" he cheered.

Doof slapped himself in the face, as he knew Platyborg liked watching Perry foil him, as he was eating popcorn.

But Leah then saw Alt Doof come out, holding Choo-Choo, but Perry accidentally knocked him out, when trying to punch Doof.

Platyborg was scared, hearing him whimper, as Perry was stunned, at what he'd done.

"Is he okay, Doofy?

I didn't mean to hurt him, I swear!" Perry said.

Alt Doof's eyes opened, as tears were in them, but his arm was broken, as Platyborg was scared, along with Doof, but had Choo-Choo in his arms, as they needed to get him checked out, but Perry was going with them.

"I'll stay with Platyborg, guys." Leah told them winking.

Perry understood, as the dark brown red furred female platypus knew what it was like to be a sibling, and knew that Platyborg needed to be caring for his little brother.

She had a little brother herself, and they were close, but she hoped Alt Doof was okay.

"You should give him a chance, Platyborg.

I know what it's like, to have a little brother." she told him.

"You do, Leah?" he asked.

"Yes, I do.

His name's David.

He and I are very close, Platyborg." she told him.

Platyborg was thinking about it, as he hoped his brother was okay.

* * *

><p>Doof watched, as the doctors at the O.W.C.A imfirmary were setting Alt Doof's arm in a cast, but the dark brown red furred male platypus was quiet, as he was scared, but his arm felt really sore, but Perry was feeling bad, even though it had been an accident, but Monogram wanted him to see the eye doctor.<p>

Doof wondered why, as his frenemy always had perfect eyesight, but Perry sighed, leaving but hoped nothing was wrong.

"Feeling better, about your arm?

You were very brave, Doofy." Doof told his alter self.

Alt Doof was feeling a little better, holding Choo-Choo in his free arm.

"Come on, buddy.

We need to get out of here, and see if Platyborg hasn't wrecked the house." he said.

The dark brown red furred male platypus male nodded, following him.

He hoped that Platyborg hadn't wrecked the house, as he and Alt Doof entered the house, but were stunned, seeing Platyborg asleep as Leah smirked.

"We were talking about siblinga, Doofy.

He got the message pretty well." she told him.

Doof was glad, hearing this.

"Thanks, Leah." .

She hugged his leg, as se left.

* * *

><p>Perry then returned to his kids, bhut was anxious, as the doctor had told him, that he needed to wear glasses or contacts, but it made him feel insecure, but sighed, as he needed to take an nap.<p>

Phineas wondered what was going on.


	32. Insecure

**A/N**

**Here's more, but sorry for not updating, and thanks for the reviews.**

**Perry is feeling insecure after getting contacts, but Leah along with PnF will help him.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

><p>Phineas noticed that Perry wasn't there when he and Ferb woke up the next morning, but unaware he'd gone to the agency's doctors for a check up, but knew he'd come back seeing his little dark brown red furred girlfriend show up, as her owner was out.<p>

She knew that she could trust Perry's kids, as he had told them about his secret life, but got onto her hind legs putting on her trans;lator.

"Hey, guys.

Where's Perry?" she asked.

"He probably went, to hang out with Doofy." Phineas said.

She nodded, knowing that the checkups for agents were today, but she knew that Perry was probably there, but knew his eyesight was a little blurry, but hadn't told her or his kids..

She hoped he was okay, but saw him return, as she, Phineas and Ferb hugged him, but Leah could see his contacts but understood.

_He's feeling bad, about himself like my owner sometimes, but maybe I can help him._

_He's being strong, in front of his kids._

"Maybe we should go, to the lair." she said.

She and Perry then took the tree entrance to Perry's lair, but noticed he was quiet, and not looking at her, as he didn't want her to know he had contacts, as he was the best agent in his division, and he didn't want people or animals to think he was a geek.

"Perry, I know about the contacts.

I overheard Carl telling you, the other day.

I don't think you're a geek, at all.

Besides you need them, to see.

Like my owner, with her long cane." she told him.

A small smile crossed his bill, at her words as they had to go foil Doof.

* * *

><p>Perry was amazed, seeing Doof had made the Glasses-inator, as he had to wear glasses, but Perry understood how his frenemy was feeling, seeing a scowl on his face after he and Leah destroyed the inator, but he then rubbed Doof's back, putting on his trabslator.<p>

"I know how're you feel, Doofy.

I just got comtacts, which I hate.

But I need them, to see.

You need your glasses, Doofy." he told him.

Doof saw his contacts, understanding but knew that Leah and his owners were helping him, but they were having coffee and cheeseboard, now that the daily routine was done.

But Perry was stunned, seeing that Monty was dating Vanessa secretly, but hadn't the heart to tell Ferb, as it would break his heart.

Leah thought they were cute, but knew that Monogram wouldn't mind, if Monty dated Vanessa.

He then was drinking syrup tea, as it reminded him of the day that Doof had turned himself into a platypus, but he had to go soon, but Leah was staying with Doof for a little while.

She hoped that Perry was okay, as she and Doof were talking.

* * *

><p>Perry was in his lair watching the plasma TV, and watching soap operas but blowing his bill into tissues, but Phineas thought it was cute, but knew that Perry liked that stuff, as he heard him yawn as foiling Doof tired him out, but was bringing him snacks for when he woke up.<p>

He then saw Platyborg show up, wanting to hang out with Perry, as he saw he was asleep but seemed calmer since he was getting along with the platypus version of Alt Doof, but liked being a big brother, but saw Leah's owner come in with eggs in her hand, but had found them in Leah's basket.

Phineas was amazed, as Perry had told him, that Leah hadn't been hierself and had to build an incubator to help the eggs stay warm.

"Thanks, as Perry's gonna flip." he told her.

They then got to work, but saw Perry enter as his eyes widened realising the eggs were Leah's, as he fainted.

"Is Perry okay, Phineas?" Leah's owner asked.

"I guess he's in shock, about this." he told her.

She then saw him wake up, but understood, as Leah explained but knew that being a father might be a good thing, but Leah was talking to the eggs, as her owner thought it cute.

"We have to go, Leah." she heard her owner say.

Perry promised to look after their eggs, until she returned in the morning.

He was moving the incubator into his lair, where he could keep an eye on the eggs.

Phineas knew this was a good thing.


	33. Becoming Parents

**A/N**

**Here's more, but hope people like.**

**Perry's taking care of the eggs, but there's a strong chance they could hatch.**

**I hope you guys like, as I haven't updated in a while.**

* * *

><p>Later that night, Perry was up checking up on the eggs, but talking to them, which was a good thing that the other members of their family were asleep, but heard somebody enter the lair, as it was Leah.<p>

"So, the eggs are growing on you, huh?" she said smiling.

He nodded, as he had his guitar out but had been playing a lullaby to the eggs, as she hugged him.

She knew that her owner was excited, about the eggs, along with Phineas and Ferb, but wondered if they'd become agents or not.

"We'll see, Perry." she replied drinking coffee.

It had been a long day for them, and were tired, but were getting into the huge pet bed, that Phineas and Ferb had made for Perry, but both platypi were out like lights, as they would get rest for the next day, but the alarm would let them know when the eggs were hatching.

Phineas entered the lair, to check on the egg, but smiled seeing Leah and Perry asleep and curled up together, as he took a picture leaving.

He then returned to his and Ferb's room, but Ferb wondered where he'd been, but the red head had told him he was checking on the eggs.

Ferb knew his brother was excited, but knew the infant platypi belonged to Leah and pERRY, SO IT WAS THEIR CHOICE, BUT HE HOPED THAT THINGS WOULD BE GOOD.

* * *

><p>it was seven in the morning, when Perry's eyes fluttered open as he saw the eggs were beginning to hatch, as he smiled knowing Leah was deep asleep but knew she'd be stunned seeing the infants as they came out of the eggs, but he smiled as one had dark brown red fur, and the other had teal fur like him.<p>

Proud tears were in his eyes, as Phineas walked in amazed, but the teal furred male was making a protective shield as bad memories were returning, but Phineas was a little stunned by his behaviour.

"Geez, I just want to help!" he said.

"Sorry, Phineas.

It's just bad memories.

Since my siblings and I were taken from our parents, as infants." he said through the translator.

Phineas understood, as he saw Perry relax, but he had the teal one in his arms, but Phineas had the dark brown furred one in his arms, but realised they were twin girls, as Perry smiled.

"Wow, Leah's gonna be surprised." he said.

Perry then put them in the bed beside Leah, as they curled up beside her, but decided to stay, as he could eat later, as Phineas understood but was bringing them breakfast, but Leah awoke as her eyes widened seeing the eggs had hatched.

"Aw, they're so adorable, and they're ours." she told him.

it was then, that they decided to be life mates.

Leah giggled, kissing him.

She had to show her owner, knowing she'd love them since they'd be moving in, with her.

Perry was getting excited, helping Leah.


	34. A Crazy Day

**A/N**

**Here's more but blame the 2nd Dimension ref in Fly on the Wall to inspire me to write this.**

**Platyborg's bored so decides to have fun in the 1st Dimension but he and his younger brother cause chaos but only Perry can calm them down.**

**I can't wait for the 2nd Dimension ep to air.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

><p>Platyborg was bored as he wanted to hang out with Perry again but Alt Doof was annoying him playing with trains that Doof had gave him but the cybernetic male was getting ideas about sneaking off to the 1st Dimension and having some fun.<p>

"Platyborgie where are you going and can I come?" the dark brown furred platypus male asked making Platyborg chuckle evilly imagining stuff he could do like leaving him in the zoo.

"Sure just keep it on the downlow?" he said seeing him grab Choo-Choo but Platyborg put it out of his paws.

"But I always take Choo-Choo with me!" he protested.

Platyborg then put it on the desk knowing Alt Doof would go nuts if Choo-Choo was lost again as he used the portal remote.

He then went through followed by Alt Doof but it closed.

Even though 1st Dimension Doof had adopted them, Platyborg felt like he didn't belong there so he'd went back to his own dimension turning his master's lair into a Platyborg's playground.

* * *

><p>Perry wondered what was wrong with Phineas seeing them run out into the backyard as he followed the red head into the living room making sure nobody was around but stunned seeing Platyborg on the news, at Danville Mall making the teal furre male sigh.<p>

"I'm guessing he got bored and came here for fun but trashing the mall isn't funny!" he said through his translator as the boys followed but hoped Platyborg could be reasoned with.

They heard hysterical laughter and belching from the food court which Perry knew who the sounds belonged to but saw a giant toy train through the mall which made them in awe.

Alt Doof in platypus form was driving it, unaware of the chaos he was causing but Perry knew he wasn't to blame knowing that thing was from the train store, knowing Platyborg had lifted it.

"Hey, that's mine!" Alt Doof protested as Phineas got him out but Perry knew how to distract him knowing he liked candy.

He found Platyborg under the nozzles of the Coke Freestyle machine but belching.

"You need to stop Platyborg, as you're gonna end up hurting something, but I know you're good.

You just are bored right?

But I can help if you leave now, okay?" Perry told him.

Platyborg sighed leaving but Perry was having fun with him.

Alt Doof was playing with trains but Perry was teaching Platyborg agent stuff and were having fun as Phineas and Ferb were home after an awesome day but Alt Doof was shy around them.

"It's okay little guy, and we're gonna have snacks.

You like muffins, right?" Phineas told him as Platyborg smirked going inside with them.

Perry sighed knowing this was a peaceful end to a crazy day.


	35. Platyborg Antics

Meeting Agent P Again

It was another Summer day as Perry along with Phimeas and Ferb were playing in the backyard playing baseball but hoped Platyborg was okay and not causing mischief after what he did to Danville Mall but his boys had fixed the damage, hearing laughter.

"Where is that coming from?" Phimeas asked.

"We should check it out." Perry told them.

They saw three little ten year old Platyborgs, as Perry sighed knowing they were Platyborg's.

"They're Platyborgs.

The two girls are Ami and Yumi and the boy that looks like Platyborg is Kero." Perry told them.

"Hey Uncle Perry!" Ami said as Phineas was curious.

"Aw they're cute!" Phineas said.

Ami then shot out blasts from her glowing right eye like het Dad laughing as Yumi high fived her but Kero helped him up.

"Sorry about Ami, she's always been like that." he told Phineas.

"I thought you guys were getting adopted." Perry said folding his arms around his chest.

"We don"t want to get adopted, we wanna stay with Daddy!" Yumi said as Perry sighed.

"You have to go back, you guys promised your Dad and AJ." he told them.

"You see they were with their Dad but now they're old enough, they're ready to go through agent training I hope." Perry told him and Ferb.

"You guys should go back as your Dad would want you to be agents." Phineas said as Kero agreed.

"He is right, Daddy would want us to be agents." he told his sisters.

"Yeah, right!" Ami said as she was angry.

Yumi and Kero saw her deploy her wings leaving as Perry was worried knowing if Ami wouldn't listen to them, the headstrong female Platyborg would listen to her father.

"Stay here guys, I'm gonna get P-Borg." he said as Kero and Yumi were hanging out with Pjineas and Ferb but having fun as Candace was stunned seeing them.

"I hope Dad can talk sense into Ami or she could use her powers to cause mischief especially her imagination power." Yumi said.

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked.

"Ami has this power that makes whatever she imagines real meaning she might fo something craxy." Kero told him.

They then saw Loki making Phineas stunned.

"Ami really likes Tbe Avengers and always wanted to be one so it's her way of living the dream." Yumi told them seeing Ami fighting Loki and causing damage.

"Ami Platyborg!" Platyborg scolded making her gulp.

"Hi Daddy!" she said.

"Stop okay?

Uncle Perry told me what you've been up to." he said.

Ami sighed making Loki vanish.

"Let's go guys." Perry said. 


	36. Adopting His Niece

Meeting Agent P Again

"So, is Ami okay?" Phineas asked that night as he, Ferb and Perry were in their room.

"Sort of as they get to visit me at weekends.

They were supposed to be getting adopted today and Ami's little stunt screwed things up." Perry told them.

But they then saw the portal open as Platyborg flew through and Perry saw him quiet.

"Sorry about Ami.

She is a handful, and getting worse.

Good thing Alt D isn't evil anymore, she might have been his new general." he said.

"She's just a Platyborg pup along with Yumi and Kero but she'll grow out of it." Perry told him.

"AJ said that too but I worry about them, Ami and her mischief, Yumi with her shyness and Kero affected by the virus.

I hope they grow up okay." Platyborg told him.

"They will as Perry says you're a good father." Phineas said as Platyborg nodded.

He then was going home but Phineas was understanding as he knew that things in the 2nd Dimension were turning around and were deciding what to build tomorrow.

"I'm sure whatever you guys build will be amazing." Perry said through his translator.

"Yep." Phineas told him.

They were in bed but Phineas saw Perry was still awake and thinking about things as Platyborg was his friend and wanted to help seeing the portal open, as Ami stepped out.

"Ami Platyborg, what're you doing here?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep and Daddy was busy.

He always is." she said as Perry sighed.

"Plus he's always mad at me, for being me so he doesn't like me anymore." she told him as Perry felt bad for her.

"He's running the Platyborg Division sweetie.

It is demanding but he does love you, I know it.

He just doesn't know how to show it." Perry told her.

Ami hoped so as she was lying down beside him as he saw her snuggle beside him knowing she needed somebody to take care of her, but was deciding to adopt her.

He would talk to Platyborg in the morning about this getting sleepy but later that morning, they were having breakfast and saw the portal open, as Platyborg stepped out as Perry sighed.

"Ami's asleep but I want to adopt her." he told him.

Phineas and Ferb were surprised by his words but. Platyborg sighed knowing that maybe this was a good idea as he nodded.

"You should help her out, as Kero is staying with me but Yumi is getting adopted" he told him.

Perry nodded as he saw Platyborg leave hearing Ami walk in rubbing sleep from her eyes and wondered if her Dad had been here as Perry nodded.

"Yes but I'm adopting you, since you need somebody to help you out." Perry told her.

"Cool!" Ami said.

"But how're we gonna explain this to Mom and Dad?" Fern asked him.

"I'm sure they'll understand.

They know you guys do this stuff right?" Perry told them as Phineas looked scared.

"Not yet." he said.

The teal furred male understood but Ami was smart but would hide whenever their parents were around but Perry was goingbto his lair as she was seeing the boys in the backyard and wanted to help seeing they were going into outer space.

"Cool!

Just like when me, Kero and Yumi were little." she said getting ideas using her imagination power and making her own rocket.

Perry wondered where Ami was a things were getting quiet seeing Phineas and Ferb.

"She made her own rocket and blasted off." Phineas told him.

"Oh boy." he said seeing alien ships.

He knew this was probably Ami's doing as this happened in the Avengers hoping that his niece was okay.

He then saw Ami there as he realised it was Mitch and his people remembering that this guy had bothered Ami in the past but sighed seeing Ami there kicking their butts.

Perry smiled as he knew that Ami had potential but notba lot of people gave her a chance but were deciding to help her out seeing Monogram there as Ami hid.

"I think we haveca future agent in the making, Agent P." he said as Perry nodded.

He was knowing that Ami loved superheroes and got an idea. 


End file.
